Veela's Decline to a Broken Heart
by CullenxHalexrxJonasx
Summary: Draco found out that he is Veela and has not found his mate...yet! But he will accept them flaws and all with open arms hopefully they'll do the same. Rated M for mature content,langue and abuse. Sorry not to good at the summaries but give the story a go!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, Hey I have __**NEVER**__ written a fanfiction that I've posted and I've never written a Harry Potter one so __**PLEASE**__ be nice :) I don't have a whole load of knowledge about Veela's except from what I've read in fanfics I've read so if I get any information wrong please don't hesitate to point it out I will be more than thankful ;)_

_I also have no Beta reader so I apologise now for any grammar and spelling mistakes. If you would like to Beta I would be more than happy to accept! Thank You for reading!!!_

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunally) do NOT own Harry Potter that would be JK Rowling =(**

Chapter One

Draco just found out that he was a Veela , so much for the prueblood status his father had always taught him to up-hold . His father had explained that he did not acquire that gene from him but from his mother , therefore the Malfoy blood line had always been prueblood until his birth , so therefore it was Draco's fault that the Malfoy blood-line had _any _ Veela blood.

Though Draco thought that his father was the reason for the Veela blood in the Malfoy family after-all it was his father ,who found love in the form of Veela , but he did not dare to voice his thoughts his father was not a gentle man and Draco was certain to receive a beating for his thoughts and also it would hurt his mother if he insulted her by acting ashamed of his Veela blood , because he honestly wasn't , he loved his mother , she was always on his side and healed his wounds after a beating from his father and having her veela blood just meant that he was a little bit more of her than his father which Draco was thankful for.

Not only had he found out that but that he had to find a mate to bond with? Knowing that Draco was gay his mother assured him that his mate would be male as the Veela mates was made perfectly for one an other, two halves of a whole.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" Draco asked looking at his mother who was pottering around the kitchen baking. His father frowned upon any "muggle" work, which to him was anything a house-elf could do,which included baking. His mother on the other hand throughly enjoyed to bake and since his father had been summond by The Dark Lord and assured his Mother he would be gone for a couple days, a week at the most to attend to The Dark Lords "needs"(aka: he had to go kill some innocent people so the Death Eaters looked like they where doing something for The Dark Lord) his mother had taken this chance to bake as much a possible.

"Yes m'dear?" Narcissa turned to look at her seventeen year old little boy who was currently looking at the highly intreging table-cloth diverting his eyes from his mothers.

"I was wondering...um..."sigh."What if I can't find my mate or..or what if he doesn't want me what if he declines the bond?" his words escaped his mouth in a flurry.

Narcissa stopped her pottering and walked over to her disheveled son. "Shh,my love, you will find your mate...as for your other concerns they are a little more..._complicated_"

Draco's eyes quickly darted up to find his mothers, "What do you mean _complicated?_"

Narcissa's once liquid silver eyes suddenly became a solid steel she did not wish to share this information to her precious Draco it was far to sad and she highly doubted,well she hoped, that he would not need to know this information but alas nothing was set in stone so she quickly braced herself for a highly emotional seventeen year old boy. "What I mean is...If your mate denies the bond you will be in alot of pain until they accept, however if they _decline_ the bond..."her voice heavy with emotion cracked,which further worried Draco "you will die of a broken-heart..." she looked at her son with tear striken eyes and quickly added " but I doubt that will happen to you I mean who could deny that charmingly beautiful face and your _true_ self" her weak smile fully reaching her eyes.

"Yes...who could" Draco's voice was weak and his feeble attempt conceal his emotions fooled no one. "Is there any other...._complications_? That could happen?" he still hadn't quite learned all he needed to know about becoming a Veela, there wasn't exactly a handbook on the subject...

"Well, if you are away from your mate for long periods of time it can be quite madding if you have not bonded, once bonded it is more of an irritation. If you are not around your mate you begin to weaken-" Draco cut her off.

"Then how come you don't weaken when father leaves?"

"I have been bonded to your father for more than two decades and he rarely leaves my side for long periods of time and I have built up quite strong emotional bond with him therefore though he can be away from me for a week I do not weaken because I feed off of that emotional bond it sustains me though not as much as having him here with me(**A/n:I am pretty sure that that is not mentioned in any way shape or form in any of the fanfics I've read but I needed something to explain how Narcissa is still strong and it will play into the story later aswell so I'm sorry if you don't like that I change/added in some of my own twist to the Veela's**)" she concluede with a sigh.

"So..I have to be with my mate...often to keep my health even if they deny the bond and if they dicline well then it doesn't matter" Great. That's all he need to ruled out as the stalker who had to stay near some guy who didn't even want him around so he could stay healthy. UGH! It even sounded creepy...

________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank You so Much for Reading this it means ALOT!Sorry it was kinda short next chapter is longer PROMISE! 3

**Please Review the quicker I get reviews the quicker I post the next Chapter.!. :) and you can get a preview of the next chapter maybe if I give you a taste of what will be in the preview you might feel compelled to review??**

**Okay....**

_**There was a sudden bang followed by numbours cracks and flashes of lights that filled the air. Death-Eaters always had to make a fuckin' entrance don't they? Quickly Draco composed the "Malfoy Mask" as he called it and quickly turned to face the group he quickly turned to face his father "Draco, you will come with me this insistent The Dark Lord would like to...speak to you" a sneer crossed his features as he looked at his son. The Dark Lord want **_**him??**_**nothing good can come from this..what did he want with him Draco didn't hold any value to him...he didn't even have the...oh no the Dark Mark. Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater he was hoping this wouldn't happen till next year I mean it wasn't supposed to a Death Eater must be 18 right?Right. So why did he want him?! Suddenly his father took Draco's arm roughly and pulled him along "Come Come now Draco mustn't keep The Dark Lord waiting"....**_

**So do you feel like that preview of the preview has compelled you to review??**

**I hope So!**

**Thanks for Reading...**

Shaz x x x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Draco had found out that he was a Veela and about a week since his father had left on business concerning The Dark Lord. He was to be returning any time today which meant that his mother had stopped her baking and all traces of warmth had left the Malfoy Manor. He only hoped his father was not in a fowl mood and had appeased The Dark Lord in some way, shape or form. Draco couldn't deal with a beating, not today. Ever since he had come into his inheritance, every day that passed without his mate caused more pain to be inflicted upon Draco. He didn't think he could take anymore pain than necessary. At the moment he could hold off most of the pain, getting only twinges every now and then but he feared that if he took a beating then the flood gates would open and he would feel unbearable pain.

Draco decided to settle down with a book. Hopefully he could curl up in his bed and be forgotten by his father just for one night. He walked to the Malfoy Manor's full sized library and began to read over the countless titles of every book imaginable.

There was a sudden bang followed by numerous cracks and flashes of lights, filling the air. Death-Eaters always had to make a fuckin' entrance don't they? Quickly Draco composed the "Malfoy Mask", as he called it, and quickly turned to face the group. He quickly turned to face his father. "Draco, you will come with me this instant. The Dark Lord would like to... speak to you". A sneer crossed his features as he looked at his son. The Dark Lord want him?? Nothing good could come from this.. What did he want with him? Draco didn't hold any value to him... He didn't even have the... Oh no, the Dark Mark! Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater! He was hoping this wouldn't happen till next year. I mean, he wasn't supposed to. A Death Eater must be 18 right? Right. So why did he want him?! Suddenly his father took Draco's arm roughly and pulled him along. "Come Come now Draco, mustn't keep The Dark Lord waiting".

Quickly they all vanished and just as quickly re-appeared in a dark, damp and down-right depressing ballroom. Draco was just getting to grips with his surroundings when he heard a voice ring out from behind him. "Young , how greatly...appreciated it issss that you sssshould be here sssso sssuddenly, I'm ssssorry for any inconvenience". Draco quickly turned to be penetrated by two serpent-like eyes. Remembering to keep his "Malfoy Mask" on and to remember his manners his father had drilled into him from a young age on how to greet The Dark Lord if he was ever so 'blessed' to meet him, he quickly dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "No inconvience MiLord, I am appreciative that you would summon me personally. How can I serve you?" Keeping his head down, Draco prayed that nothing he could offer The Dark Lord would be of any use.

"I ssssee your father has taught you well Young Malfoy, yessss he isss quite loyal. I hope you follow in hisss foot-ssstepsss". Draco dared to take a glance at his father whose head was also bowed, though he still stood. "I hope I can be half the Death Eater my father is MiLord". He had to play the part of a devoted son even if the thought of being like his father in anyway made his bile rise.

"Ah ssso humble too. Sssso you intend to join the fellow Death Eatersssss?" Draco was almost sure that this was a trap, a trap he could not afford to fall into. He had no intention to become a Death Eater; he had even planned on asking Dumbledore for help, he knew out of every wizard in the wizarding world that he would be the most equipt to help Draco.

"Of Course Milord, once I am of age I fully intend to join the Death Eaters". Please don't offer me early marking, please please please..."Good. I sssssummoned you for one ssssimple reassson. Deliver thisssss messsssage to Headmasssster Dumbledore; I have heard the prophecy and Potter hasssss no power that I do not know about. Infact, I know sssssssomething of Potter that Potter doessss not even know yet".

"Of course MiLord, I will deliver the message the first second I can to Headmaster Dumbledore". While he was there he could talk to him about leaving the Death Eaters... He hoped Dumbledore could help him, he hoped Dumbledore believed him...

"Very Good. Dissssmissssssed". With a slight incline of his head Draco rose and stood next to his father. He felt a slight pull in his stomach and quickly appeared back in the living-room of the Malfoy Manor. "What on God's Green earth happened to you two?" Narcissa jolted upright in her chair from the sudden appearence.

"The Dark Lord summoned Draco and I accompained". Narcissa felt a sudden pang of panic and quickly looked at Draco who shook his head to confirm that he had not been marked before she quickly composed herself to the perfectly loyal Death Eater's wife. "Oh my, what an honor. The Dark Lord himself and to what did he need Draco's services for?" Her voice dripped with fake enthusiasim but Lucius picked up nothing. "He was asked to deliver an important message but other than that I can give you no more information. Narcissa, you should know not to ask about official business". His father's voice was gruff. "Oh but of course it's just..... such an honor". She contined to play the part of loyal follower though she hated that Lucius had bought into the mad-mans allusions.

"Oh yes and Draco was perfect!" He clapped his son on the back and Draco instinctively flinched away from his father, though he didn't seem to notice. "He knew his place and played his part perfectly". As his father continued to sing his praise, Draco asked if he could excuse himself and retire to his room. His father agreed saying that Draco must be overwhelmed after being in the presence of the 'Worlds Most Powerful Wizard".

Once in the privacy of his own room, Draco flopped onto his bed, briefly closing his eyes as pain radiated through him from the sudden collision. UGH! What a mess he had fallen into. The first thing he would do would be to tell Dumbledore. His Godfathher, Professor Snape, already knew that Draco had no intentions of becoming a Death Eater and had congratulated him for getting both his mothers looks and brains but had promised to keep it to himself until Draco thought of some way to protect himself and his mother from The Dark Lord. He figured Dumbledore could do both, he hoped he could. He didn't really have a fall back plan if Dumbledore didn't believe him. He would talk to Sev again before approaching Dumbledore. Maybe he could give him some insight on how to go about it.... And with that Draco drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep....

"Dray??!! DRACO PLEASE OH MY GOD DRACO PLEASE!!" Draco heard an agonizing scream of a male voice, though he did not recognise it. "AHHH! DRACO!" The voice broke off into sobs and he felt a pull in his chest and his stomach lurched. He needed to get to the distressed male, he needed to help him but he couldn't find anything; it was too freakin' dark! "Draco why?! Why are you letting this happen to me, where are you!?" The voice called out again, thick with emotion and cracking on it's final word before setting off into another blood curdling scream. "I'm coming please, please just keep talking! I'm coming!" Suddenly it became bright and he could see, but for what he saw he wished it would have stayed black.

At the foot of The Dark Lord a raven haired boy, brusied, bleeding and curled up into a tight ball crying out for Draco. "Ah Young Malfoy! I sssssssssee you have come for your mate" That's who it was, that was his mate and Voldemort was killing him slowly. Suddenly Draco was enraged and ran for the twisted man. "Crucio". Draco fell to the floor writhing in agony while looking at his mates body desperatly wanting to see his face but his head was turned away. He could just see the mop of black hair. "Avada Kadavra". And the raven-haired boy stilled. Draco felt pain that he never thought imaginable and let out a gut wrenching scream. "NOOOOOOO!!!" As tears flowed freely down his face. "Now do you ssstill not wisssh to join me?" The walking serpent smiled.

Draco woke with a jump and suddenly tears flowed just as freely as they had in the dream. Did Voldemort know that he was a Veela? And more importantly.... who was that raven-haired boy?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to upload two chapters in a day as I was late on posting, so you guys won't have to wait too long!!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP that would be Mrs. JK Rowling..who is not me =(

Chapter 3

An exhausted Draco pulled himself from beneath his warm, comforting sheets he had tangled himself in last night. He had gotten a total of 2 hours sleep the entire night. Everytime his eyes closed he saw the serpant demon staring at him. The nightmare repeated every second he fell asleep. He would always get to the raven-haired boy but he could never see his face before The Dark Lord killed him, sending Draco into floods of tears before he woke up screaming in a desperate attempt to save the young boys life. It was times like these he was thankful his room was on the opposite side of a separate floor to his parent's room, or his father would have been angered by his numerous awakings throughout the night. He couldn't deal with this by himself, that much he knew, he needed to talk to someone and only one name popped into his head... Severus Snape. Quickly Draco grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly began to scribble down a letter to Severus. Once finished he removed his owl from it's cage and attached it to the birds leg before quickly releasing it out his bedroom window.

Severus Snape had always been an early riser and this morning was no different. Sitting himself down in his plush arm chair, Snape opened his current book on the page he had marked the night before. His eyes had barely darted through the first line when a sudden series of quick taps echoed in the empty room.

"Damn birds." Serverus lifted himself from the plush chair, marking the same page and then he made his way over to the window and quickly flicked up the hinge keeping it closed, allowing the bird to swoop in and seat itself on the arm chair where Serverus had previously sat in.  
"Do you have something?" Snape impatiently waited for the bird to lift it's leg signaling Snape to take the letter attached to it. Serverus quickly untied the letter and swiftly unrolled the parchment.

Uncle Sev,

I need your help. Can't sort these things out on my own.  
Vist the Manor A.S.A.P.. Use the floo powder network. Say you stopped by for a visit if father or mother asks.

Your Godson,  
Draco Malfoy.

Severus re-read the letter once,twice, three times just to make sure he understood. Draco rarely wrote to his godfather, not that they did not talk often, it's just letters often were a cause for concern. They meant he could not express his thoughts through written words or that he could not bring himself to attempt to talk his father into letting him come to Serevus', though his father did not know that Severus knew of his abusive relation toward Draco. He never voiced it as his Godson had begged him into taking the unbreakable vow. To this day Severus hated how he had folded so easily...

---------------------------------------------------------------- Flash Back --------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had been meaning to visit his Godson, Draco, for quite some time but he somehow never got the chance to. But now it was a Sunday evening and Snape found himself with nothing to do... He supposed he could read another book though he did not particularly want to so he ruled that out. He was not expecting any company for the evening so now would be the best time to drop by his one and only Godson. He was going to send him a quick letter but decided against it, he would surprise Draco.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder from a vase that sat ontop of his fireplace, he stepped into it and quickly dropped the powder, clearly saying "Malfoy Manor" before being engulfed in a haze of soot and smoke.

He arrived in the living-room of the Malfoy Manor within a matter of moments. He quickly came to realize that the room was empty. He wondered if maybe he should of written a letter when suddenly he heard the faint voice of his Godson from what sounded like the study above the living-room. 'Draco must be talking to Lucius.' It was Draco's brithday in a few days, they were no doubt arguing about his party. Draco acted arrogant and full of himself in public but he was quite reserved and does not enjoy large crowds. His parents had insisted on a large party. But he had told Severus he did not want the party but couldn't bring himself to tell his mother, she had put so much into it so he would endure it with a smile for her, if nothing else. He really was a sweet boy. Shame he was such an Ass-hole in public.

Severus made his was up the stairs. He had often arrived unexpected and Cissy had always told him to just wander around and find one of them if he knew they were there. As he grew nearer to the study's door he began to realise what he once thought was a heated discussion between the son and father suddenly sounded like a violent dispute. He ran to the door of the study but suddenly stopped.

The door was slightly ajar , Snape carefully peered into the room and was appalled at what he saw. Lying broken on the ground beneath his father's feet was Draco. "EVERYTHING IS FUCKING WRONG BECAUSE OF YOU." Severus had never heard Lucius curse or even raise his voice, he could deliever the most venomous lines in a whisper and terrify anybody but when delivered in a yell it struck terror enough to root Snape to the spot. Lucius delivered a swift kick to his sons ribs. "RUINED THE PUREBLOOD LINE! FIRST FUCKING FREAK IN THE FAMILY! EVERY MALFOY WAS A PERFECT PUREBLOOD AND YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO FUCK IT UP!" Another swift kick to Draco's rib cage sent Draco into a fresh wave of tears and pleas. "I-I don't-don't know w-w-what your-".  
"OH DO HURRY UP DRACO!" Once again delivering another painful blow to Draco's face. Snape heard a sharp crack of a bone breaking followed by a blood curdling cry from Draco. Blood ran quickly from Draco's now broken nose and rolled it's way into Draco's mouth as he attempted to talk once again. Steadying himself with a shaky breath, he tried his sentence again. "I-I don't know what you-r-re talking 'bout." He closed his eyes waiting for the next blow to be delivered to him but none came. Lucius took a deep breath to steady himself before calmly saying "...get out." Draco looked up at his father with wide eyes. "Draco don't make me say it again... get out... NOW!" Draco scrambled to get himself up and quickly hobbled out of the study. Clutching his sides, he pushed through the door.

Severus finally found the strenght to move out of Draco's way as he moved through the door. Draco suddenly noticed his Godfather standing beside the door way. Severus stared at his broken Godson for the first time up-close; his usual liquid silver eyes had turned dark, border lining on a dull lifeless grey. Suddenly a flurry of emotions passed through the young boys eyes. Pain. Embarrassment. Ashamed. Relief. Sadness. And finally pure anger. He attempted to storm away but flinched at the sudden movement. Snape quickly followed, his cape catching in the swift movement. He followed his Godson to his room.

"What the HELL are you doing here SNAPE?" Draco snapped as his Godfather the second they entered his room. Snape was taken a back by Draco's cold tone and stared at his godson in disbelief. "Oh My God Draco? What's going on? Why didn't you tell me?" Suddenly Snapes panicked tone became harsh and ice cold and he began to pace "I'll Kill him that son-of-a-" Lost in angered thoughts on the many ways he could kill Lucius Malfoy he almost missed his Godson's words....  
"Please..." Draco's fragile voice stopped Snape mid-sentence. He stopped his pacing to turn and face Draco once more. He could barely stand to see his Godson as he was; he looked so young again, though almost seventeen Draco look like a boy half his age. Tears stained his pale skin, his eyes shimmering with tears and fear, he had backed himself into a corner. Snape took a step closer to comfort the boy but he slipped further down the wall with each step trying desperatly to escape the mans touch. "Draco I have to-"

"No.... please.. it'll only get worse. I-I can't, it's him and I don't know what he is talking about and it doesn't happen often only when he's upset and I've done something wrong and he says he's only helping because then I'll-I'll-" Draco was slowly working himself into a hysteria. "Okay, Okay Draco calm down."

"You can't say anything! To anybody! PLEASE!" His voice was so desperate as he looked up at his Uncle's face with wide innocent eyes. "Please Sev." His heart clutched at his Godson's words.

"Fine..." Severus could not deny the child anything, not when he looked at him like he was a man who was drowning and Serevus held the life-line he so desperatly needed.

"Promise?" His voice full of hope.

"I promise."

"Enough to make the unbreakable vow?" Draco's eyes peered into Snape's.

"Draco..."

"If you can't make the vow your promise means nothing.... Please Sev I need you to. I need to know I can talk to somebody who won't break their promise... please." Severus almost didn't hear his final plea as Draco's voice had dropped off into a faint whisper as his eyes began to water once more.  
That was all Severus needed to hear from Draco to make him agree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Flash Back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus quickly put down the parchment and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Stepping into the fireplace he dropped the floo powder, "Malfoy Manor". Snape felt the uneasy feeling of being lifed and twisted in many different ways before landing in the fire place of the Malfoy Manor. He stepped out to be greeted by Narcissa. "Cissy!" he said cheerfully embracing her in a friendly hug. "Severus Snape you almost gave me a heart attack!" Narcissa playfully hit his arm. "What are you doing here?" Just as Severus was about to answer Lucius walked in.  
"Ah Severus My Dear Friend!" He walked over and shook Snape's hand with a firm grip smiling brightly. "Lucius!" Snape faked his enthusiam. He hated being anywhere near this man, the very mention of his name made Severus' skin crawl. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" Lucius took his place beside his wife, snaking his arm around her waist. "I just stopped by to say 'hi' to my strapping godson to wish congratulations on his....accomplishments last night." Severus gave a wink to Lucius, who acknowledged it with a knowing-smile. "Of Course he's in his room."  
"I can find my way!" Severus said smiling before turning swiftly on his heel and making his way up the many stairs to Draco's room.

As he opened the door he saw the seventeen year old boy sitting on the window-sill looking out the window with a silent tear escaping every few minutes as he attempted to blink them away. "Dray?" The sudden noise made Draco jump in surprise. "Sev." He said signaling him to close the door and join him. "So...what has you so upset?" Snape caught a falling tear and wiped it away from his godsons face. "Sev...I-I-" Draco sighed trying to find some way to put his words together. "I'm a Veela." Short and to the point. A smile stretched across Severus' face. "I know Draco". Draco looked at him with shock. "WHAT?"

"I know. Draco I know your mother is one. I had always had my suspicions you where one too... Is that what these tears are over?" Draco shook his head. "Then what?" Draco's eyes began to water and Snape caught him in a comforting hug. "It's okay Draco, I'm here, everything is okay." Draco took a shaky breath and began to tell Severus of his disturbing dream...

"I never can save him...do you think it means anything?" He looked up at his godfather in hopes he could shed some light on it. "It could..." Snape pondered the idea that maybe his godson's Veela side was trying to tell him something, though it could also just be anxiety about having not found his mate..."Dray, I think it'd be wise to talk to Dumbledore... it is a month before school starts... I'm sure we could talk your father into letting you leave for school early after all you do have a highly important job to do." The corner of his mouth twitching with a smile. Both of them burst into sudden laughter. After a few moment Snape excused himself, telling Draco to pack as he made his way down the many stairs that lead to the Malfoy's living area.

"Severus! Leaving so soon?" Lucius stood as Snape entered. "Yes, unfortunatly my work is never done at Hogwarts..." Lucius smiled "The old bat un-able to keep it in one piece by himself?"

"Is he ever?" Severus hated talking bad about Albus, he truely was a wonderful wizard. "I was wondering if our Draco would like to accompany me. I know it's a month before the beggining of school but maybe it should be the best if Albus had time to....think." He shared a smile with Lucius. "I think that would be wise."

Draco packed his bags quickly, grabbing his books and his owl before backing his way down the stairs.

"Ready?" Snape turned his head looking over his shoulder as he stood in-front of the fireplace. Draco nodded before inclining his head towards his father who returned the gesture and hugging his mother who said her good-bye before kissing his cheek.

Both Severus and Draco stood in the fire place dropping the powder before saying "Three Broomsticks" as they could not go straight to Hogwarts. They trekked their way to the school, levitating Draco's items all the way back to the castle. Draco was going to be staying in the Slytherin dorm, which Draco didn't mind, Hogwarts felt more like home than his actual house did. When they arrived Snape told Draco that he should go to bed, as he looked tired. Draco went into the common room, lighting the fire and taking a place on the plush couch. Lying down he snuggled closer to the comfortable cushions. He drifted into the first dreamless sleep in what felt like forever...

________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thank you soo much for all the positive reviews they give me a warm fuzzy feeling of happiness!

And great news.... I GOT A BETA! My great friend Ellz has put herself forward (I pushed her into it) to Beta the story she really is an Angel. 0=)

So this story is for her!

More Reviews = quicker updates! =)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: A lot of people have favourited and put alerts on this story which I am THANKFUL for completely! But...people seem to be forgetting to review. I seem to have gotten more reviews when I offered a preview so...That's what I'll do, I'll give previews of the next chapter if you review!! PROMISE =) Hehehe! I've been working hard to complete a couple chapters but I just started back in school and I'm just getting back into the swing of things so forgive me if updates don't come exactly when I say, please just bare with me!!_  
_Shaz x x x_

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning Draco awoke to a kindling fire and a blanket tucked around his curled up body; Severus must have dropped by to check on him. Sitting up, Draco noticed a breakfast tray and a note sitting on the coffee table in front of his table.

_My Dear Godson,  
Stopped by last night to check on you but you were fast asleep, I hope your dreams were all good, Dragon. I'll see you in Dumbledore's office at 10 a.m.  
Enjoy Breakfast,  
Uncle Sev._

Severus really was a kinda man, though his reputation told you otherwise. But Draco knew the real him that he showed no one other than the people closest to him. Draco quickly conjored up the time telling spell. He had just enough time to eat and shower before he winded up standing outside the gargoyle gaurd that stood at Dumbledore's office. Suddenly Draco realised he had no clue what the password was... And out of the blue Draco realised that Snape had left a bowl of lemon drops with the tray of breakfast, 'Lemon Drops'. Smiling to himself he repeated the passord aloud. Trust Severus to leave such an inconspicuous fuckin' clue. Making his way up the rotating stairwell Draco finally made it to the door of the Professor's office. Raising his hand to knock, he heard a faint "Come in,my Dear boy!"...It freaked him out how the old man always knew he was outside the door, even before he knocked. Draco put his hand to the handle of the door and entered. "Draco, my boy, how are you?" Dumbledore looked at Draco with his famous twinkling eyes shining as brightly as the day he was born. "Fine, sir. I suppose.... considering the circumstances..." Draco looked to the floor. He wasn't sure how he felt, come to think of it... Confused? Angry? Hurt?... Scared?

"Come Draco, take a seat." Dumbledore looked upon the child with pity-filled eyes, before another knock sounded. "Do come in Severus." The headmaster shifted his gaze to the entering Professor. "Morning Dragon." Severus smiled at his Godson though Draco was still lost in thought, his eyes trained on the floor. "Dragon?" Severus said snapping the boys attention back into the room. "Uncle Sev!" The boy got up to hug his Godfather warmly. "You okay Dragon?" Severus said lowly so only Draco could hear, though the headmaster had excused himself to get some refreshments to give the pair a moment to talk. "Yeah Sev, just... unsure on how I feel that's all." Draco smiled before taking a seat shortly before Severus took the one next to him. Almost immediately Dumbledore returned with tea and busciuts. Draco made himself a cup before settling back into his seat, slowly sipping on the sweet warm liquid.

The room was silent before Dumbledore broke it again, "So Draco, Severus says you have a message for me and maybe even a question?" He looked at Draco. "Um..." Draco cleared his throat, "I was summoned by..." Draco wasn't sure what name to use in this situation. "Um..." Dumbledore gave Draco a smile and a slight nod of the head to tell him that he could skip the name. "And he told me to tell you 'that he has heard the prophecy and he knows something about Harry, that even Harry does not know yet', of course I'm phara-phasing slightly but it was along those lines." Draco trailed off looking back up at the mans face who just smiled in return. "Harry may not know but I certainly do... Alas dear Draco, Lord Voldemort is talking about you." Draco's mouth opened forming an "O". "Now I believe you had something else to ask me Draco?" Dumbledore urged the boy on. "Um... yes, sir. I... I don't want to be a Death Eater and I don't know what to do... My father certainly would not understand and if I want to avoid the death sentence I'll have to leave home... But then there is my mother, she can't live without my father, a slight annoyance due to her Veela blood but I can't leave her in that house. Lord knows what those bastards will do!"

"Language, ." Dumbledore scolded him lightly before smiling, "Don't worry Draco we will work things out. Though it might take sometime to get your mother out of the house, we will get her to safety, though being a Veela may complicate things a bit I will do my best. But as for you Dear Draco, I will need to discuss what will happen with your Godfather, maybe you should take a stroll or even a sleep, you look quite tired." Draco had slept a solid 10 hours though he was still very tired and could sleep for another so, taking the headmasters advice, Draco reluctantly pulled himself off the seat and left the room but not before smiling softly at both men who watched him walk out of the room.

Dumbledore's face fell once Draco left the room. "Severus." He sighed, his expression grave. Severus didn't like this look, Dumbledore never looked so unsure as he did now and that made Snape feel very uneasy. "Albus..."

"I do not think it will be possible to get Narcissa out of that house... But I couldn't bare to tell Draco, the boy has lived through some hard times and I will not put him through that unless I have tried every idea and option and pulled every string I can but I can make no promise... It doesn't look good." He had a sad smile. Severus hated to give Draco false hope but at this point the child needed some hope... Even if it was false. "Now, on to the matter of what to do with . I do have an idea of what... Or should I say where Draco should go but of course I feel you should have a say." Severus was appreciative that Dumbledore wanted to discuss this with him, Draco was like a son to him and he was more like Draco's father than Lucius was. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well who would look for the pureblood, muggle-born hating Malfoy to be living in the Muggle world?" The twinkle that had left the old man's eyes was back in full force as both Snape and Dumbledore shared a heartfelt laugh... Though they both laughed they both knew deep down this would be the best for Draco. Everybody believed that Draco, being a Malfoy, hated muggles and though Draco had kept up with appearances for many years he did not believe that muggle-borns where any different to those who had "pureblood". "And which muggle home would you like to drop Draco into?".....

Ding Dong. Getting up from the couch where they had been watching T.V, the two muggle parents of number 53 Hampstead Way answered the door to a tall man in purple robes, eyes a dazzling blue with a slight twinkle. He had a long snow white beard that was slightly shorter than the even longer just as white hair. "Hello." The man smiled at the couple who just stood in the doorway taking in the odd man's appearance. "Um.. Hello may I help you?" The curly haired woman tilted her head slightly in question.

"I am Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts, may I come in?" Finally realising who was standing on the porch, the couple moved. "Of course, Of course. Come on in Professor!" The tall dark-haired man moved out of his way, leading him out of the damp weather and into the comforting living space to the left of the hallway. "Please sit down. Would you like some tea?" The woman fussed over the older man. "Yes a cup of tea would be lovely but please sit. I will handle everything, we have much to talk about!" The couple sat. "But how will you-" The woman began to ponder, before Dumbledore with a flick of his wrist had a tray of tea and biscuits appear on the coffee table in front of them. "Magic." He chuckled at his own little joke.

The woman gave a short laugh before picking up the cup of tea. "You think I would be used to hearing about magic by now..." She dropped 3 lumps of sugar into her teacup before stirring it continuously until the marterials dissolved into the golden liquid. "You said you wanted to talk to us about us?" The man finally spoke.

"Of course, of course... I have a student in the school who has been having some... _home _problems and unfortunately has asked to seek refuge in the school. Though I have no objections, I think a home may be a better place. He needs to stay with a real family just for a while. Please do not think you must accept, I do not wish to pressure you there as there are many other famillies I could ask but my first thought was this one. You have raised a wonderful child and I feel as though being away from magic for a short while may benefit him in the long run. He has alot to sort out. I will sustain him financially if that was a worry..." The woman looked at Dumbledore before looking at her husband, who seemed deep in thought.

He soon looked up to face his wife before nodding at her silently. She smiled softly at Dumbledore before accepting to bord the boy in her home. "Of Course Professor, we would gladly take the boy in as one of our own. The poor boy needs to have a family to depend on and we would gladly be that family." She said, her smile brightening on the word family. "FANTASTIC!" Dumbledore's twinkle, that had somewhat dimmed through the conversation returned at full force once the family accepted. "When do you want him to arrive?" Dumbledore asked, not wanting to intrude anymore on the family than he already had by simply dropping him off. "Well,... As soon as possible I suppose, get him settled in. I will set the spare room up for him!" The woman began to scuttle around the house. Dumbledore heard a series of bangs and clangs before looking up; the husband seemed to be blushing from embarrassment of his wife's actions. Suddenly all noises stopped and a head poked around the corner "PROFESSOR! I almost forgot... What's the boys name?!" She looked in a panic, unhappy she had not thought to ask the question earlier.

_A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as some of the others but with school it's hard to keep up with everything. But thanks to my butt kicking Beta I got this chapter done on time =) Hopefully once I'm back in the swing of things the chapters will be back to regular length! x x x Shaz_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ahh! Stressfull week I haven't had time to type it up and have it Beta'd until now! Sorry! :( but the important thing is it's here now!_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

Draco had neatly packed his suitcase and was awaiting the headmasters arrival to the Slytherin common room. He had not been told much by Severus about where he would be living, which worried him a bit. He had been asleep when Severus had dropped by...

*************************

Severus gently awoke his God son from his somewhat peaceful sleep. Though the child did not stir the crease forming around the young boys frown and his closly knitted eyebrows told another story.

Snape knew the child was worried about leaving the safe heaven of Hogwarts behind but both the headmaster and himself had discussed the matter to the ends of the earth and this seemed like the safest option. Severus gently shook Draco from his slumber, sitting on the side of the bed he waited for the child to fully awaken.

_Draco chased the boy down the long spiraling staircase. "Please just wait a moment!" The raven-haired boy stopped. Draco tried to grab hold of the boys arm as he stopped, panting for air, but the boy quickly moved from his grasp. "C'mon Dray. Now you and I both know it's more fun to work for the prize than to simply be given it, now isn't it?" Draco looked up at the boys face but could not make up any more than the raven-hair and the piercing green eyes._

_Draco crossed his arms stubbornly "No it is not. I want to know who you are NOW! And a Malfoy always gets what he wants!" A smirk appeared on the raven-haired boy's face and Draco's breathing hitched. The boy's lips were tinged with the softest of pinks and looked as delicate as a rose petal. Draco longed to lean in and kiss his unknown mate but before he could act upon those feelings the boy spoke, "Well... This Malfoy, at least not yet. You will wait and earn your prize like everyone else. No special treatment just because I think your'e cute" The boy winked and suddenly disappeared as Draco was gently shaked into conciousness._

Draco moaned from the sudden light hitting his slightly opened eyes. He brought his hands up to his eyes before rubbing them childishly to adjust them to the light. Arching his back as he yawned Draco suddenly realised he was not alone in the room.

"SEV! SWEET MERLIN! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" The potions professor arched an eyebrow at his Godson's choice of words, but otherwise ignored it. "You must get up and ready Draco, you have slept long enough and will be leaving as soon as the headmaster returns." Draco yawned again, he couldn't have been asleep that long he was still really tired. "What time is it?" He asked shutting his eyes again sleeply. "10." WHAT? He had only been allowed sleep TWO HOURS! "I'm going back to sleep!" Draco turned over in his bed, completely forgetting his manners. Manners be Fucked. He was sleepy and it was relitively late in the evening.

"10 in the morning Draco and you will get up this instant and get ready you have...." The professor checked the time "One hour."

*********************************

Draco had reluctantly dragged himself out of the bed and finished packing with 5 minutes to spare and was waiting for the headmaster to pass through the floo network. Draco had drifted back to his thoughts of the raven-haired boy when suddenly the fireplace erupted in green flames, green... Like his mate's eyes, though his mates eyes were ten times as dazzling as any flame, he thought to himself as the professor walked into the room.

"Professor?" The headmaster dusted the soot from his robes and looked at the boy. "Yes my dear boy?" He asked going over to Draco and leading him towards the fireplace. "Sir, may I ask where we're going?" He stepped into the fireplace. "Oh of course, had Severus not told you?" Draco shook his head. "The muggle world.

*****************************************

Draco suddenly realised he was standing in the living room of a muggle house. "Out you come!" Dumbledore smiled softly at the young boy, helping him and his luggage out of the fireplace. Draco took in the new surroundings. The place was small, well compared to the manor everywhere was but it held a comforting feeling of security and love.

"Draco...? AS IN MALFOY?" A fimiliar voice made it's way to Draco's ears. The person must have nodded because the girls voice rang loud and clear. "MALFOY-CAN-NOT-STAY-HERE! HE IS AN ARROGANT, SELF CENTERED..." The girl sighed in frustration. Draco felt his cheeks heat as he heard the headmaster's laugh "Oh my! You do make a name for yourself Mr. Malfoy." The old man laughed again before taking the boy's arm and leading him to the origin of the noise.

"Ah! Mrs. Granger!" The old man smiled at the motherly looking woman, "Professor Dumbledore." The woman looked at the man standing in the doorway. Draco glanced quickly at the husband before diverting his eyes to the daughter standing next to him.

Hermoine truely was a beautiful young woman; her hair had somewhat calmed down since her first year in Hogwarts and was now just a dissray of curls cascading their way down her back. She had soft, innocent features and sparkling eyes that showed she was maturnal. Hell, if Draco was straight he'd date her! As his eyes wandered to her mouth he saw she was frowning, looking back to her eyes she shot a fierce look towards Draco. Draco dropped his eyes instantly to the floor.

Hermoine watched as the Professor entered the kitchen holding the arm of Draco Malfoy. Hermoine fumed at the thought of having to live with him for the next month. How could her parents agree to this? She saw Draco's eyes dart quickly to her mother then to her father before settling on her. His eyes began to roam over her hair, to her eyes and then finally settling on her mouth. Hermoine frowned, 'What the hell is he doing?' She saw his eyes quickly rise from her mouth to her eyes before quickly dropping his gaze submissively. Her mind began to race quickly. Malfoy had never dropped his gaze to anyone before, not a teacher nor a student and least of all a muggle-born. She supposed, after much thought, that Draco must have been in some serious trouble for Dumbledore to have taken him from the wizarding world.

The more she thought of the situation the more she began to feel sympathy for the blond haired boy. "Well now that that's settled I shall be on my way. With only a month until term begins I have lots to do! I trust you will behave yourself ." After receiving a timid nod from the Slytherin the Professor departed. "Well Draco I'm sure you want to freshen up, 'Moine will show you to your room. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Draco finally looked up and smiled weakly at the woman. "Thank you" he said, before turning to Hermoine who stood at the bottom of the staircase. She lead Draco up two flights of stairs to the top floor of the house that contained only one room, his. "Mum thought you'd want the privacy," she said opening the door. The roof of the room was slanted which led Draco to the idea that it had once been an attic. "You have your own bathroom to the left," she pointed at a door leading to a tiled room that contained a toilet, a shower, a bath and a sink. "I'll come back in a while and see how you're doing okay?" She asked softly as the boy slowly lifted his gaze from the carpeted floor. "Thank you...Hermoine." She smiled brightly at him, "You're very welcome Draco," and with that she left the room.

Draco quickly decided on a quick shower as the dust from the floo network still covered his body. Draco quickly stripped and stood under the warm spray of the shower. Draco quickly finished his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, he went into his bedroom. He dried his hair and decided to leave it in a perfectly neat mess before quickly deciding on a pair of black jeans and a taylored button down grey shirt. Just as he closed the last button off his shirt, a knock sounded on his door. "Draco can I come in?" He smiled. Hermoine. "Of Course."

The bushy haired girl entered the room. Taking in Draco's appearance she let out a low whistle, "You do clean up nicely," she smiled. "Why is that a crush I sense?" He smiled raising an eyebrow in question. "You wish, ." Draco laughed amazed at how easy it was to joke with Hermoine. "Oh I'm not so convinced," he teased. "Oh you've caught me Draco. I find you extremely attractive. Everytime I'm near you I-" she took a step closer; Draco laughed at her fake infatuation. "But unfortunatly.." She turned her head away, "your gay..." Draco stopped laughing and stared at Hermoine. "Oh please Draco, don't look so shocked!" He looked at her in disbelief "H-How?...." She smirked. "Oh let's just say you and a certain where not as discreet as you thought snogging at last year's christmas party." She laughed and Draco's cheeks deepened in colour.

"So does EVERYONE know?" Draco flopped back onto the bed, shutting his eyes and running his hand through his untamed blonde hair in frustration. "Only the people with eyes," she laughed and Draco couldn't help but laugh too.

"Draco! 'Moine! DINNER!!" The older Grangers voice flittered into the room. "Come on," Hermoine said helping Draco up from the bed and leading him down the stairs.

"So Draco, settle in well enough?" Mrs. Granger asked setting down the plate of home-made food in front of him. "Well, thank you. Honestly Mrs. Granger, you put too much effort into the room." Hermoine had told him that her mother had asked what colour were his house's. Hermoine had known that a Slytherin was coming so told her. had gone all out, buying green and silver material to make curtains, bed linens, pillow cases. She even went as far as to having the walls painted an emerald green. God how Draco had grown fond of that colour. "Oh no problem at all dear! This is your home now too dearie and it's only right that it should feel... well.. homie." The motherly lady laughed. "Yeah Draco I always wanted an annoying older brother." Hermoine smiled from across the table. "What a coinsidence I always wanted a know-it-all little sister," Draco smirked before his attention was brought to the booming laugh of . "You two seem to be getting on quite well!" Draco blushed, "Yes, um, Hermoine is really quite nice once you get to know her." Her father raised an eyebrow at Draco's words. "Oh Dad don't give Draco that 'Do you like my daughter' look. He doesn't... Not in that way and for TWO MAJOR reasons it couldn't happen; ONE I'm with Ron" she stressed his name "and two" Draco looked up from his dinner "He's gay."

"'Moine!" Draco looked shocked. He had never even worked up the nerve to tell anyone but Sev and his mother and as for the headmaster, yes he knew but Sev had been the one to tell him and here Hermonie was just telling her parents.... openly.... at the dinning table! "Figures." said, pondering the thought. Everybody looked at the woman "What?!" Hermoine was the only to break the silence. "I mean.... What straight man would think to put on a shirt and jeans just to have a family dinner! I mean, look at you father!" The table burst into laughter.

The rest of the family dinner went without a hitch. After Draco had devoured the rest of his food on his plate he and Hermoine had offered to do the dishes. Mr and Mrs Granger went into the sitting room. Draco had never done chores back at the Manor as Malfoy's did not do chores but here Draco was just... 'Draco' and he liked that.

Hermoine instructed Draco to dry while she washed. "So can I ask why Dumbledore moved you out of the wizarding world?" She asked handing Draco a particularly slippery plate. Draco pondered her question. He felt as though he could trust her but could he bring himself to tell the story? Suddenly the plate dropped from Draco's hands to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. "Crap, Sorry!" He looked down at the plate. "What was that?" yelled from the living room down the hall. didn't sound mad but Draco knew from experience that that didn't mean squat! He heard the footsteps advancing from the living room and his heart began to race. He hadn't meant to break the plate, it was an accident! The dish was slippy and his hands were wet and it just- "What happene- oh no! The plate." Draco looked at the man with wide-eyes trying desperately to find his voice. "I-I-" His voice sounded strained and weak. The man took a step closer. "It's okay Draco, accidents happen just mind the sharp pieces" He advanced again going to get the newspaper from the breakfast bar behind Draco; he reached out his hand.

If he wasn't angry then why did he keep coming closer? Draco saw 's arm reach out toward him. "I-I-I-" Draco tried harder to form the apology but nothing came. He saw a slight gap between himself and . All of Draco's instincts were telling him to run, to escape the man's wrath and before he knew what he was doing Draco ran across the broken glass successfully tearing through the thin material of the socks to cut his feet to shreds. Ignoring the searing pain Draco ran up the two flights of stairs finally reaching his bedroom door he flung himself inside falling to his knees, behind the closed door, Draco began to sob.

______________________________________________________________________

_A/N: AHHH! I am so sorry I posted so late!! I wrote this chapter last... Thursday? but it's been crazy and it took forever to type up. But the good thing is I have up to chapter...8! WOAH!_

_**Review = Preview and even if you don't want a preview...it makes me, Draco and his mystery mate feel loved! 3**_

_Shaz x x x_


	6. Chapter 6

_..A/N: Ahh I'm typing this a day after posting chapter 5 because I feel so loved by the response!!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! So if you like quick updates, reviews certainly do the trick!_

_**Draco: Plus it just gives me a warm fuzzy feeling that you all care about me! Don't worry it'll get better...right?**_

_Shaz:...umm..._

_**Draco: Right?**_

_Shaz: Maybe we should just get throught this chapter first?._

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

The pain shot through Draco's feet but he couldn't bring himself to even get off his knees. As each new sob ripped itself from Draco's chest a painful memory came with it. It was as though the box he had contained them in had been unhinged by the slightest touch and it's contents poured over the surface for everyone to see. As another sob made it's way through Draco, he couldn't help but be reminded of how his life had come to this. Draco had been a mere child of five when he had first been beaten by his 'father'.

_Draco looked up at his mother with innocent eyes. "Draco Malfoy! What on earth did you do to this place?" Narcissa's attempt to be stern failed as she looked around the room with a smile. Her five year old son had decorated his room with splatters of different coloured paints. "I didn't like the walls, they were...." Draco stopped as if to think it through, "boring!" The child smiled at finding the right word to describe his once grey room. "Oh really?" Draco nodded his head vigerously. "Yes!"_

_Though Narcissa did agree the room looked more of a child's room now she knew her mate would not. Lucius was a firm believer that the Malfoy men should act as such... men, even if they were only children._

_"Though it is nice Draco, we must change it back." She looked down at the child who's smile quickly changed to a frown. " But, Whyyyy?.." Draco whined. "Draco we do not whine, because we can not have our way!" Narcissa scolded the boy. The child dropped to his knees, "PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLLLEEAASSEE!" Draco's eyes sparkled with tears. He liked this room so much better then his old boring one!_

_Narcissa laughed at the sight before her. The child was so cute and she wanted nothing more than to grant the child his wish and leave the room as it was but she knew Lucius would not allow it._

_"Cissy?" Her husband's voice came from behind her, she whirled around to see her husband's confused expression as he caught a glimpse of the colours from the hallway. Narcissa went to go reach for her wand but it was to late, Lucius was standing in the doorway, his expression furious. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Lucius scanned the walls of the room with narrowed eyes. "I did it! Don't you like it?" Lucius' eyes where brought to the smiling boy still kneeling on the ground near his mother. "COME HERE NOW DRACO!" A pained and confused look crossed Draco's face but the boy stood none-the-less and walked over to his father. "What's wrong? I thought you'd like it, it looks pretty!" Draco looked up at his father with a confused look._

_Lucius felt his eyes narrow further, into mere slits. PRETTY! HIS SON THOUGHT IT LOOKED PRETTY? Lucius brought his hand up and struck the child hard across the face._

_Draco stumbled and fell backwards. Bringing his hand to his face, tears sprung to his eyes at the stinging pain. Lucius took another step towards Draco but the child scrambled back trying deperately to reach his mother for protection._

_Seeing this, Narcissa recovered from her shock and went to go reach for her trembling son. "YOU WILL LEAVE THE BOY ALONE, NARCISSA!" Her husband ordered. "Lucius he's only five for God's sake, leave him alone!" She turned to her husband with pleading eyes as her son cried out once again for her help. "I. SAID. LEAVE. HIM!" Lucius' glare hardened. "Lucius" She tried once more to plead with him but with a quick flick of his wrist she was standing outside looking at the locked door._

_Draco cried harder at the sudden disappearance of his mother. He didn't understand, what was going on? "HOW DARE YOU?" How dare he what? All he had done was paint the wall! Lucius took another step toward his son. Draco tried to move but with another quick flick of his wrist, Draco was bound to the spot. His father loomed over him with a sneer on his face before delivering a hard swift kick to the child's back._

Suddenly Draco let out a heart wrenching cry as his back split open.

He could feel the tearing of flesh and the blood pouring down his now ripped shirt before being

covered by a sense of warmth and then finally Draco gratefully accepted the enveloping of complete

darkness.

Draco woke the next morning in his bed; he was not quite sure how he had gotten there. Looking to his left he saw the figure of Hermoine dressed in her pajamas surrounded by emerald and gold feathers.... Feathers? Suddenly Draco realised he too was surrounded by them. In a panic Draco began to move but so too did the wings. The sudden movement woke Hermoine. "'Moine! What's going on?" The girl sat up rubbing her eyes as the wings began to flap frantically. "DRACO! CALM DOWN!" He tried to inhale deeply but everytime he tried to relax the wings moved too sending him into a panic once again.

"Draco those are your wings!" His wings? What? Draco didn't have wings! He was a wiz-.... Ohhh! As if seeing the light bulb switch on Hermoine spoke. "Yes Draco, your VEELA wings. You can contract them if you want to." Right, all he had to do was... "How do I do that?" He looked at Hermoine in confusion. "Focus. Feel your wings curling up and disappearing into your back." Draco shut his eyes. Focusing he could almost feel his wings going back into him. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that the wings had in fact disappeared.

Draco smiled but quickly frowned at Hermoine's concerned expression. "What happened last night?" The concern was evident in the young girl's voice. "Nothing." Even to Draco's ears his voice sounded weak. UGH! "Malfoy's are never to show weakness DRACO!" His father's voice rang through his head. Draco flinched away from the cold hard voice.

"Draco?" Hermoine reached her arms out to hug the boy but quickly ruled against it as he moved back from the comforting gesture. "No, 'moine it's okay." Hermoine reached out again to hug the boy and Draco forced himself to relax and allow her to comfort him. Suddenly his wings burst out once again but held only a fraction of the pain it held the first time. "DAMN IT!" Draco yelled out in frustration. Everything was so new and fucking complicated, he didn't understand ANYTHING! Why did he have to be so weak, why couldn't he just forget his father? Why was this Veela thing so FUCKING HARD! "Draco, don't cry. God I know it's hard trying to make sense of everything when it happens so quickly!" It was only then the Veela noticed he was crying. "Crying is just another way to show you will never be good enough to uphold the Malfoy name, you might as well die if this is how you will act!" His father's words once again cutting his already bleeding heart, which only caused Draco to cry even more. "Do you wanna tell me what happened Draco? I mean tell me why you reacted the way you did last night?" Draco nodded, he wanted nothing more but to share the burden with a friend but he didn't know how to say it.

"Okay then when ever you can Draco.." Draco opened his mouth but shut it again when no words came from it. " I-I can't say it... I mean I don't know where to start... Or how to word it." Draco trailed off and looked down at his cleaned button top... 'Moine must have used a cleaning charm. "It's okay Draco.. Maybe later?" No! Draco wanted to tell her, to not have it all bottled up inside for once. "I can show you?" Hermoine looked puzzled, "What? Like your memories? I don't have a penesive." Draco shuddered, "No, I don't think I could look at the memories again, living through them once was bad enough." His voice cracked. But the young witches' eyebrows just knitted closer together.

Draco began to unbutton his shirt which confused Hermoine even more. But as each area of skin was uncovered the witches' expression grew more shocked and horrified. Finally Draco's shirt was fully off his body and he turned around to place the shirt on the end of the bed. With his back facing Hermoine for a brief moment he showed the full extent of his injuries on his upper body to her. "Draco..." Her voice a mixture of confusion, disbelief and concern for the young Veela. Draco sat there silently and allowed Hermoine to look over his injuries. Though many of his cuts had healed and bones had mended, many of the brusies stood out promenantly on his pale white skin and scars shone from every angle of his body. "Draco, who?..." Her voice trailed off in question. "My father." Draco hated him. He was not his father, he was a monster who found enjoyment from beating children. He was a sick, evil man who didn't deserve to walk this earth but did. "When...?" Hermoine seemed unable to form a full sentence. How did no one notice this? "Since I was five."

"How did no one notice?" Hermoine's voice was growing aggitated. "Concealment Charm." Concealment Charm? At the age of five, impossible! "At five years old you could cast a concealment charm?"

"I didn't know I was casting it! My father told me that I was ugly and no one would look at me like that and no son of his, no son of a Malfoy would be allowed to go out like that. So I wished really hard for no one to see the markings and it worked; they vanished. I WAS FIVE! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE UGLY, I WANTED SO BADLY TO BE HIS SON!!" Draco let the tears fall freely. Hermoine looked at him, shocked by his raised tone. "Draco..." Draco stilled as the girl trapped him in a tight hug before allowing himself to relax and cry openly on her shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Ahhh DONE in only 3 short hours =) But none the less done!!!_

_**REVIEWS = PREVIEWS AND GIVES DRACO A WARM FUZZY FEELING!**_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Shaz x x x_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay I know I've been soooo bad at regular updates I'm in school until very late in the evening with preparing for exams. And then with other activities it's been hard to find the time but I've set up a blog so that you will know where I am in the writing process and when I'm done I might have a few deleted parts. Maybe in a little few chappies about Sevvy's life in this more so in this one. So I'm sorry but I will make it up. Please don't think I've given up on it I haven't in fact I have up to chapter 12 written! =)_

_Thanks,_

_Shaz x x x_

_....."I didn't know I was casting it! My father told me that I was ugly and no one would look at me like that and no son of his, no son of a Malfoy would be allowed to go out like that. So I wished really hard for no one to see the markings and it worked; they vanished. I WAS FIVE! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE UGLY, I WANTED SO BADLY TO BE HIS SON!!" Draco let the tears fall freely. Hermoine looked at him, shocked by his raised tone. "Draco..." Draco stilled as the girl trapped him in a tight hug before allowing himself to relax and cry openly on her shoulder...._

**Chapter 7...finally =)**

Draco and Hermoine stayed like that for a little while, missing both breakfast and lunch just to stay in the comforting position for just a little while longer.

" 'Moine!Draco!Dinner! " called from down the stairs. " 'Moine I don't want to go down those stairs! I will not face your parents....I can't!--God I acted so foolishly in front of them!" Draco's cheeks heated at the memory of yesterdays events.

"You weren't acting stupid Draco, you were _re-acting_ to what was only natural " She said pulling the reluctant boy down the stairs. "What running across broken glass is a natural re-action in the muggle world?" he asked, his sarcasm heavy in his voice. "No! Running away from a bad situation is!"

The entered the kitchen to reading the 'Daily Mail' and pottering around the kitchen the kitchen humming a melodic tune. "AH Draco how are you doing today?" Tony asked looking up from his paper. Draco's cheeks reddened and he inadvertently dropped his gaze to the ground. "I-I'm Sorry about-"

Tony cut him off "Now,Now Draco, no use crying over spilt milk now is there?" Draco looked up at Hermoine through puzzled eyes.

"Muggle expression" she rolled her eyes pulling Draco over to the table and pushed him down into his seat.

Before placed a plate of Delicious looking food in front of Draco, "Thanks Mrs- "

"Oh here none of that Mrs and Mr stuff please call me Marie and the Mister,Tony" the motherly woman smiled warmly "unless of course you want me to start calling you Mr. Malfoy " the woman laughed at her own little joke and Draco joined in "No Thank You Marie"

The rest of the dinner was filled with light conversation and laughter. Half way through the desert an owl swooped through an open window and landed on the table in front of Draco. The muggle parents looked at the owl with pure confusion and shock, "Don't worry,"Draco laughed untying the letter from around the birds leg and held up the letter as the jet black owl flew back through the window and blending perfectly with the night sky "post!" Draco smiled.

"Who's it from?" Hermoine asked out of curiosity before licking a small piece of chocolate sauce that remained on her lip. Draco opened the letter and scanned quickly till the contents before reading seeing the signature at the end "Sev!" he smiled warmly before going back to the beginning to actually read the letter.

"Sev?...as in Severus?...as in SNAPE?...like the Professor?!", Draco looked up from the letter raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at the girl. "Well done in solving the mystery detective!" she stuck out her tongue childishly which Draco returned before continuing to read the letter.

"Marie?Would it be alright for Sev-erus to come around at 1 o'clock tomorrow?" Draco had a dazzling smile on his face at the thought of his Godfather visiting. "Of course m'dear!" she smiled watching as Draco's eyes shimmered with tears.

God! It hadn't been _that_ long since he had seen Severus, it seemed silly to want to cry with joy that he would be arriving the next day but so many things had happened he just wanted some one he loved to comfort his worry and rejoice in his happiness.

Draco anxious for his Godfathers arrival and he assumed Sev must have been too, because once the clock chimed 1 o'clock the fireplace erupted in flames.

The professor had barely excited the fireplace when a young boy flung himself at him. "SEV!" Severus smiled down at the boy who was desperately fighting a loosing battle against his tears. " And how are you doing Dragon?" Draco's embrace tightened as the man attempted to move.

Snape let out a laugh at the seventeen year-old's childish behaviour, "Come on now Draco for Merlin's sake! I've been on my feet all day running errands, I just wish to sit for a moment!" Draco's grip lessened enough for the man to maneuver his way out of the boys clutches. " Sorry Sev" Draco blushed looking at Hermoine's smirk.

"It's quite all right Dragon" Hermoine's attempt to hold in the laughter failed as a slight giggle passed her lips at the nickname Severus had given the boy at a young age. Serverus smiled while Draco shot the girl daggers.

"Now, What news have you got for me?" The professor said leaning back in his chair bringing Draco's attention back to him. "Oh!" Draco lit with excitement. Snape couldn't help but laugh as the boy ran around the room, creating space for what ever he was planing to show Severus.

Draco stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes within seconds his shirt ripped at the back and two large wings of emerald and gold sprouted. Draco had forgotten the pain that came sprouting his wings from his still torn back "Shit!".

"Draco Malfoy please control your words" the professor scolded. "Sorry Sev" the boy looked down for a moment before looking back up, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Pretty cool though huh?" the wings flapped as the boy wiggled his eyebrows. Severus laughed.

"They are truly beautiful Dragon..."He sighed. Draco didn't know much about Veela's, so he didn't know that his wings sprouting before his mate's acceptance was usually due to a traumatic event. "But them sprouting before your mate's accepted you is due to traumatic event" Snape raised an eyebrow.

Draco had hoped he would get away avoiding that topic.

Draco contracted his wings and cast a repairing charm on his shirt before making his way over to his godfather and sitting on the arm of his chair resting his head on the mans shoulder, he began to tell the story of the previous nights events, including the story of his first beating which he had never told another soul besides Hermoine.

"And then he kicked my back and an unbelievable pain ripped through me...It was like I was being sliced and ripped apart from the seams. Then I was covered in blood and I passed out" Draco barely made it to the last word before breaking into hysterics.

Snape's arms wrapped around the young boy who's face buried against his neck and shoulder and held him tightly.

"Shh...Dragon it's okay. It only hurt so much because you weren't ready for the wings to sprout yet" Snape knew that this was not the reason for the boys tears but he feared he would blow all of his years of hard work as a spy by beating Lucius to a pulp if he even spoke the name aloud.

Hermoine left the room leaving the Godfather to comfort the boy alone. Draco felt stupid for letting his emotions get to him as he burst into tears in front of the Granger's. But he knew it didn't matter, what had happened to Draco was something anyone with a heart would shed a tear on.

Draco didn't want to go numb and feel nothing as he spoke about his ordeals.

He had slipped into numbness before and all it did was make _everything_ worse for him.

_**3rd Year,The Manor**_

_Draco pulled the t-shirt over his head and looked at his reflection._

_"Not to shabby" he smiled. 6:10, he didn't need to be at Pansy's till 6:30, maybe he should try yo do some of his summer work and get it over and done with._

_He had a particularly grueling Potions essay to write, which he was not looking forward to. He thought with Sev being his Godfather he'd cut him some slack but noooo he gave him extra for his "appalling exam grade", which his father had not seen yet, Draco winced at the thought, that would be pretty._

_Grabbing a quill from his school bag, he sat down to write. _

_Draco's desk faced a large bay window, looking out onto the sky. Staring out onto the beautiful evening sky, Draco's heart clenched as he saw one of the school owls fly by in the direction of his father's study._

_Draco waited a few moments before he heard his father's tone cutting through the tense silence surrounding him, "DRACO MALFOY, IN HERE....NOW!" _

_Draco jumped up from his seat and all but ran to his father's study._

_The longer left waiting the madder he'd get._

_The door creaked as he opened it slowly before shuffling into the room looking at the floor. "What do you call this Draco?" Draco jumped as his father slammed him hand to the desk. "You barely passed POTIONS! POTIONS! The very subject you've been learning since you were four. You can't even FUCKING DO THAT! Can you do ANYTHING right?"_

_Draco stood silently trying to explain that he just couldn't determine one plant from another would do nothing but anger his father further._

_"What...idiot, can't throw PLANTS together to make a simple potion?" his fathers voice spat venomously at him, taking a threatening step closer, continuing until Draco was backed into a corner._

_Draco didn't even try to defend himself knowing that as always his father's fist would connect with his stomach and send Draco to his knees. As if on que Draco fell to his knees in pain as his father's hand and foot connected with him over and over again until suddenly all the pain stopped and Draco felt as though he was in a dream,. He felt nothing, no pain, no fear, no hatred just the jerking movements pf his body as his father's kicks collied with him._

_In what felt like mere minutes the beating was over and Draco heard his fathers fuzzy voice, as if under water, telling him to "get out of his sight"._

_Draco stood feeling no pain, though his hand instinctively cradled his ribs and limped from the room._

_Pulling of his shirt and trousers he changed into tight grey jeans, fitted blue shirt and pulling a black loose tie around his neck, Before washing the blood from his face and fixing his disarray of hair. _

_All too suddenly Draco was in Pansy's living room. He felt as though he was running on auto pilot as he apologised for his late arrival._

_"It's quite alright Draco. I'm glad you made it!" the girl grabbed his hand in hers and dragged him to a table. Pansy seemed to notice the boys odd state as he seemed to just follow her along without any protest. She wondered if she could get Draco to do _anything_ she wanted...She decided to test her theory of Draco's odd behaviour._

_"What no birthday kiss for the birthday girl?" Everybody at the party stopped what they were doing, even the couples enjoying themselves in the corner of the room, to hear Draco's usual colourful reply but all were shocked when Draco leaned in and captured her lips in his._

_Draco wanted desperately to pull away from Pansy. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to do just that. Everything about this felt wrong, her lips, the situation, the fact that she was a _girl_._

_Draco had just recently discovered he was gay and this kiss just seemed to deepen that belief further._

_But nothing Draco attempted to do worked. HE stayed kissing Pansy, his hands at his side, her arms wrapped around his neck. It was as though Draco was simply a bystander watching this display just like the others in the room._

_Pansy waited for Draco to dominate the kiss but when he simply reacted to what ever she did. She decided to deepen the kiss further, sweeping her tongue across his lower lip, Draco automatically allowed her entry._

_Draco's urge to pull away deepened as he felt her tongue enter his mouth._

_Why was she doing this? Pansy was supposed to be Draco best friend. Yes to everyone else she was quite annoying but she had always been kind and caring toward Draco and now she was taking advantage of the fact that Draco could do nothing but follow along with what she was doing._

_Maybe Pansy honestly thought Draco wished to kiss her...of course that had to be it Pans was his best friend she would never take advantage of him like that._

_Draco felt his body relax somewhat as he chanted to himself his belief in Pansy humanity._

_She finally pulled away, breathless, and the smirk that crossed her face told Draco that she knew he was helpless about what he was doing. That he was numb and finding it hard to regain the energy to control his body._

_Pansy knew this and how she could use it._

Draco shuddered as he thought of when he had been so numb before he heard the voice of Severus "Better?" the boy looked up from Severus' neck. "Yes...Sorry". Snape smiled pulling him into a hug, "No problem Dragon", he tilted the boys head up "that's what I'm here for" A timid knock sounded on the door and Hermoine entered.

"Are you guys ready for dinner? We were thinking of maybe eating out?" as if on que Draco's stomach let out a low grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes" Tony's voice boomed in laughter from the hallway.

_A/N: AHHH at last I've finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long I've been having trouble with this one for a while but I've finally found the strength to finish it! Thank you to one reviewer in particular blo0d StaiNed Rose who's beautiful review gave me the little boost I needed to finally get it done. And to everybody who reviewed._

_**Reviews = Warm fuzzy feelings for both Me and Draco...he deserves it after that chapter right??**_

_Oh QUESTION!!!: Would you like to hear more of Draco and Pansy's story?_

_If so do you want it laced into this story(in which case you wont get quite so much info)_

_-or-_

_Written in a separate story updated every so often (more detailed)_

_It's up to you guys! Please review me or feel free to PM. _

_/Shaz x x x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
They piled into the car and drove to the local village. Draco watched as Severus conversed with the Grangers. He watched as a small smile graced his Godfathers lips as Marie continued to tell stories of both Draco and 'Moine's adventures over the past few months. Feeling someone's gaze on him, Draco turned his head he face a smiling Hermione.

He had never seen everyone so happy, everyone so relaxed in his presence. In his house everything was so tense so—dejected. He Godfather rarely smiled in the Wizarding World and never to anyone other than Draco, it was nice to see him comfortable enough to smile.  
"We're here! Oh I do hope you've never been here!" Marie clapped her hands excitedly. "Mum, wizarding world! I'm sure they've never been here" Hermione said patting her mom's shoulder before getting out of the car.

They entered the restaurant and both Draco and Sev looked on in amazement as chefs entertained their clients with quickly culinary tricks and flamboyant knife work.

"Wow—the muggle world never ceases to amaze me" Severus seemed in awe. Magic really took away from the beauty and skill of the culinary arts. Heading toward the table Severus continued to converse with the Grangers while Draco and Hermione messed about before finally reaching the table. Severus pulled out a chair for Marie who took a seat with a blush, "Oh! Thanks Severus!". Severus smiled at her before taking his own seat.

Draco laughed taking a seat beside Severus as Hermione twisted her wrists to recover from her game of 'Mercy' with Draco. Severus elbowed Draco and inclined his head toward Hermione and then toward her chair. Draco sighed, and Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco. Draco reluctantly stood from his seat and pulled out Hermione's chair and pushed it gently back in as she sat before taking his own seat.

Draco turned back to Severus who looked back at Draco's stubborn look. "Draco I was not asking much of you to do that". Draco knew that he wasn't just Draco was like every other teen and in the muggle world it was odd for a teen to pull out a chair for someone. Sighing Draco apologised, "I'm sorry Sev, I guess I've forgotten my manners since the one's I'm accustomed to aren't really used in the muggle world" and Draco was sorry, Severus was the father he had in the wizarding world, he was his father, friend and protector. Everything his own father should have been but wasn't.

Severus nodded before turning his head back toward Marie and Tony to continue their conversation.

The rest of the meal went reasonably well, that is until the subject of school reports had been brought up.  
"Professor?" Severus was pulled from his conversation at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Yes, Hermione?"  
"Have you heard anything about the school reports I mean surely they must have been sent, but I haven't got mine yet, so I was wondering....was it bad—Oh God how bad-"

"Calm yourself Miss. Granger " Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled looking at Severus for the answer to her questions. "Well, in fact I have not sent out my house's yet and Professor McGonagall has informed me that she has not sent out hers either. But before you fret she has told me to inform you that you have gotten 100% in all your exams"

Hermione's face lit up like a child's would on Christmas morning, but quickly fell at Severus' next few words "All except one...Potions. But please don't work yourself up Hermione you only got it slightly wrong." Though Severus was portrayed as a horrid person who had no time for emotions, it was in fact a persona he wished not to wear but was forced to keep Draco safe from both the Dark Lord and Draco's own father.  
"What!....What do you mean slightly wrong?" Hermione seemed only a step away from hysterics as she looked at the Hogwarts professor."You got question...7 (a) incorrect you said the origin of the Piggnimtin Plant is the West of Ireland, when in fact it's the South" Severus almost looked apologetic as he told Hermione her mistake.

Draco watched as the colour drained from Hermione's face and her head dropped into her hands. "Oh No! I did, didn't I? ". It was almost comical to Draco as he watched Hermione's melodramatic display. "God 'Moine don't be so melodramatic!"

At those words something in Severus snapped. Something about Draco's teasing, though as light hearted as it was, left Severus a bitter remembrance of his childhood. "Draco Severus Malfoy, you of all people have no right to be so cold hearted toward Miss. Granger. She is quite obviously upset with the grade she has gotten and if you cared a fraction of the amount she does about her studies you may have achieved better grades then what you've gotten!"

Draco was taken aback by his godfathers reaction to his light hearted joke toward Hermione. "W-was it really that bad Sev?"  
Severus sighed. Draco had actually scored quite well...compared to his pervious school scores, but he had felt bad for Hermione. "You got 70% in Herbology98% in D.A.D.A64% in History of Magic85% in Care of Magical Creaturesand 45% in Potions" Severus stared at his Godson as he watched Draco try to conjure up some excuse for his low score. Finding none he simply looked up at Severus through large eyes "Ooops?". Severus fought back a smile at Draco's innocent response "Indeed, oops."

Draco smiled knowing very well he had graced himself once more on his Godfathers good side.  
The rest of the dinner continued with light conversation and laughter, school reports long forgotten till the beginning of the new school term.  
"What'a say Severus hit the town for a pint or two?" Tony said leaning back in his chair not long after the table was cleared.  
"Um..." Severus was not one to drink, though he did enjoy the occasional firewhiskey at an event, he never quite understood the concept of drinking for the fun of it.

"Awh go on Sev please! You'll enjoy it and you can stay longer!" Draco's voice so pleading and wanting pushed Severus toward his answer, "Of course".  
The 'family' once again hopped into the car and drove into London town. The car was filled once more with laughter as they exchanged happy memories of both Hermione and Draco's childhood, though unfortunately Hermione's good memories far out weighed Draco's. But even that didn't seem to be enough to ruin the atmosphere now surrounding them.

* * *

"Okay kids, 'Moine wanted to look for some books and Draco wanted to buy some shirts after ripping a large amount of his own learning how to control some new...developments. So you go off into the town, you have....an hour and a half, while we go have a couple drinks. Well that is if that's okay with your Uncle Draco".

Like every 16 year old Draco hated to ask permission to go anywhere but quickly decided asking would help to keep him in the good graces of his Godfather and he didn't intend to ruin what may be the only good night of his so far crappy life. "Sev can I go...please?" Severus nodded and watched as both Hermione and Draco ran toward the shopping square, looking more like siblings as he watched them interact with one another.  
Severus smiled at the happy air around the boy, the genuine smile that graced his once again boyish features.

Severus stared just a moment more as the children disappeared around the corner hoping to keep the picture of that carefree child tucked away safely in his mind for a moment that would inevitably come, when those mannerisms Draco longed to show as his own where, once again, taken from him.

"Dear Lord Hermione, we've been to 6 book shops and 1 clothing store. I thought girls were supposed like shopping not run from it." Draco said slugging behind slowly, wondering how on earth he had ended up with the bags of books.

"I do enjoy shopping Draco, but for books not clothing now come on! There's this great little book shop just up the road from here!"  
"No Hermione I refuse! Flat out REFUSE to enter another bookshop with you!" Draco said, finding an empty table, outside a boarded up cafe. "Fine sit there all you want Draco, I'm going in with or without you. Just please don't get yourself lost. In the muggle world you can not simply magic yourself back to the house if you do". Draco waved her off as she began to play the mothering card.

Great! Now he looked like a loner. Draco sighed, it was worth it as long as he didn't have to see another bloody book till school started again he didn't care. Draco stared at the air in front of him, focusing on nothing, he drifted into a day dream. An hour and a half past before Draco was pulled from his daze by a slight tugging in his abdomen. Shaking himself of the feeling he went to return to his daydream. The more he seemed to resist the tug the harsher it got. Almost as if the pull was trying to get him to move.

_"Well it starts as a small tug. At first you try to ignore it, or I did. Then it gets harder and hard to ignore...as if it's trying to bring you somewhere. Follow it Draco, you won't regret where it leads you too"_

The familiar female voice rand through his mind. And it struck him, the tug, it was his mates soul calling out for his. Swiftly getting to his feet, Draco followed the tug, memorizing turns and shifts in the textures of the ground beneath his feet, that he would no doubt need to find his way back later.

* * *

Draco didn't know how long he ran for before the tug finally stopped. "Wha-what? Where is he?" Draco whipped his head around the empty street but unless his mate was Mr. Invisible, he wasn't on the deserted street.

Suddenly he saw the raven-haired boy that he had grown so accustomed to seeing in his dreams walk onto the empty street.  
Draco willed him to turn around, even just for a glimpse of his face, just to know who he was. It was as though the universe had heard his prayer and the boy turned around.

"Harry?"

*******************

**_A/N: Okay I haven't update in ages and I apologise things got busy coming up to Christmas and then I lost all my work on this story and I've only started to rebuild it again. I lost 4 chapters which is the total of 25+ pages....not good. But with the help of my beta and my friend Orzzy I am slowly getting it back so bare with me PLEASE!  
Thanks,Shaz x x x_**

_Don't forget review cause Draco needs a bit of comfort after his shock! =) _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco stared forward at the sight in front of him…Harry, Harry Potter was his mate?

Though Draco understood it would only be right for him to be filled with both dread and hatred toward the choice of his mate. He felt far from that. He was filled with an almost giddy feeling.

It's true Potter being his mate did complicate thing far more than he needed but, if Draco was truthful to himself, he had always had a thing for the Golden boy. Though when Harry had chosen all those years ago to befriend a Weasly it had dashed all hopes Draco would have had at being with the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He had always secretly hoped the boy would find him and confess that he too felt those feelings for Draco but until this point it seem he would never have him.

Leaning against the wall Draco began to think about how life could be if this worked out, maybe by some stroke of kindness or as compensation from the universe for the shit life it had doled out to him, he would get to be with his mate. Maybe he and Harry could get married, maybe live in a small vineyard in the South of France. Draco was partial to a good wine and had always held a fascination toward Southern France ever since a holiday there with Severus at the age of 7.

Yes, he and Harry could enjoy France, of course Harry had family here in England they could no doubt visit and of course Draco would get both his mother and Severus away from here. Away from his abusive father and the Dark Lord.

Draco knew that there would be hardships ahead by trying to rescue his mother and Severus from a life neither deserved to have been placed in. Though his mother had never been struck by his father, that was something Draco only ever experienced, he feared leaving by himself, his father may turn to his mother to take his twisted anger out on.

Yes, Draco would get his mother out from his fathers clutches, find out some way to have her survive without a monster. Then both he and Harry could live a happy and prosperous life, maybe they could have children. Draco wanted them all to possess none of him just Harry, not that if the child looked like him he would not love it, as long as it had Harry's blood in them somewhere the child would be perfect.

For the first time in Draco's life, Draco felt hope, maybe he would make it long enough to see these things happen. And not for everyone else…but for him!

**************

Harry heard rustles from behind him. He had a strange sense of someone lurking in the shadows, watching him, but turning around he saw nothing, no one.

"Harry your just over reacting to the fact your venerable", the voice in his head was right. He was hyper-aware of his surroundings because he had left his wand at the Dursley's that's all.

Taking a deep breath Harry continued to walk. A dull pain in his arms was telling him he had to rest soon. The hundreds of shopping bags he was holding in his hands were ripping his arms from their sockets but he didn't have time to stop. He had to have everything ready for when his so called family returned home. Dursely had won some unimportant boxing match which apparently meant that Harry had to cater for a party.

Rolling his shoulders Harry tried to ease the pain but to no use. If he knew he wouldn't get expelled from Hogwarts he would have used magic to lighten the back. Heck if he had been allowed to use magic outside of school he would kill the Durselys, but alas, he couldn't.

Suddenly the bags felt lighter the pain in Harry's arms subsided. Looking behind him, Harry checked to see if he had dropped any of the contents onto the ground but the streets was clear of any of the junk that lined the shopping bags. Putting it down just loosing feeling in his arms Harry continued to walk with a content sigh of relief.

***********

Draco smiled to himself. Happy that he had helped Harry in some way even it was just making his journey home easier. Pushing himself from the wall Draco began to walk back to the cafe in a loved-up haze. Smiling to himself Draco didn't notice the worried Hermoine until she hit him,literally.

"Where have you been?" Draco was pulled from his daze by a painful punch to his arm.

"Ow, 'Moine! What?" he said rubbing his arm, looking down at the girl in confusion. "Where were you! I came out and the place was empty I thought someone had gotten to you! Draco I thought maybe your dad had-" the girl burst into tears, Draco quickly wrapped his arms around the small girl. It was then Draco realised just how close he had grown to the girl he held in his arms. She was like a sister, a partner, his best friend and part of his odd "family".

"Shh..." he tried to sooth her, he wanted nothing more but to stop the tears...but he knew the next thing that would leave his mouth would cause her even more pain, but it would hurt her more if he failed to inform her of his mates identity now. So he took a deep breath and pulled Hermoine's small frame from his larger one and looked at her. " 'Moine, I found my mate" her face lit up at Draco's announcement, but he knew how the next words will go down.

"Oh Draco that's amazing! Oh is he lovely?" her smile would put the stars to shame and it made Draco feel worse about his confession.

"He's beautiful 'Moine. No one could be better" Though he's words rang sincerity Hermoine noticed his slightly saddened eyes.

"W-What's wrong Draco?...I mean, is it something he said? Did you speak to him?"

"No 'Moine, I didn't talk to him...just saw him. It's..._he's_ Harry".

Draco watched as Hermoine's face fell. Her nose crinkled up, her face twisted in pain. He pulled her quickly into his arms. Just in time as her body went limp and her body wrenched with sobs.

He ran his hand down her back, moving it is soothing circles. He dreaded telling Severus, but he knew he was a strong person, he'd think of a solution...he always did. Draco felt the all to familiar prick of tears, just before he allowed himself to cry freely.

"It's gonna be okay 'Moine...I'm gonna be fine".

********

The tears slowly subsided, but Hermoine still couldn't get her head around it. Draco was destined for her best friend. _Her_ best friend but _his_ worst enemy. She had just found the real Draco and now she was one step closer to losing him.

" 'Moine stop!" the girls head whipped up.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking like I'm already gone...", he sounded so broken and Hermoine felt as the tears threatened to spill forth. God she couldn't lose him, he didn't deserve to go and she didn't deserve to lose him. She **wouldn't** let this happen.

"You're not going...Harry won't let you,I won't let you" A small smile spread across Draco's lips, "God 'Moine your such a girl" and for the first time in what felt like to long he heard her laugh.

"Come on lets go see what annoying questions my father is more than likely dragging Snape through" They broke out once more into laughter.

************

"So you guys _don't_ have kettles cross the lil' ol' magical border?" Severus laughed this had to be the hundredth question the man had asked him about magical appliances. "No, fortunately magic suffices for most needs...cross the border". The man's face scrunched into thought, "Huh...fancy that?".

Severus once again laughed as the man looked around to try and find something else that the magical world didn't have. But before he could the door opened to the small pub, and not to quietly at that. Turning his head to see what annoying brat had disturbed the peace, Severus almost died seeing it was his brat causing a scene. Sauntering toward the table Draco flopped himself next to Severus on the small couch.

"Draco, must you make such a scene?" Snape reprimand the boys actions.

"Yes,yes I must dear Severus" Draco lifted his Godfather's whiskey holding it to his lips, before Severus snatched it back off him causing Draco to chuckle. "And what, may I ask, gives you the the right to causing a scene?"

"Simple," Severus eyebrow raised a sign to carry on "I've found my mate".

*********

**A/n:Hahahaha! I leave you there! I'm so sorry everything is taking so long and I know this isn't one of my best chapters but I've been so busy with exams but I have the next week off, so hopefully I will get the chance to write some more and find my original sheets with the story.**

**Anyway, next chapter contains Severus' reaction and the (well my version) reason behind Draco's nickname 'Dragon'.**

**Thanks again for reading,**

**Shaz x x x**

_**Reviews may help Poor old Sevvy recover and Give Draco time to get a sip of his whiskey! ha :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: I didn't have enough time to reply to the reviews for awhile so I decided that this would be the easiest way to do it:**

**XTopazXeyedXVampireX - **Well wait no longer! 'Cause you are just about to read it ;) (Thanks for reading btw. It means a lot...Draco gives you a big ol' hug)

**ultimatebishoujo21** - HECK YEAH! DracoXHarry is like oxygen and water we need them both. They're needed to live! 3 (Thanks for reading too! It still means alot hope to see more reviews in the future! and Draco can't resist give out another hug!)

**theunknownAyatsukiKuroshima -** Haha! Thanks it's nice to know your enjoying the story *^^*. Lord knows I'm not the best and I am a brutal speller! My beta hasn't gotten the chance to beta. It's been so late every time I finish a chapter and I'm far to impatient to wait till the next morning! 3 (Once again HUGS from Draco...Heck you deserve one from both Draco and Sevvy, just for makin' me smile!)

**littlesprout - **Okay! Here yah go this one is for you :) (HUGS FROM EVERYONE)

** - **Your wish is my command...CHAPTER 10 ( 0[ 0 ----This is Draco giving you a HUG)

**blo0d StaiNed Rose - **Jeez, Thanks! Yeah exams went okay...I haven't gotten my English back (which is possibly one of the most important to me, finger crossed my creative essay went well!) Draco says thanks for being AMAZING!...and so do I

**Mewlexi -** THANKS...every thing from here on out is down hill then... HA! JOKE!...hopefully! ;) Sevvy and Draco say thanks for the support, Lord knows they'll need it soon

**Chapter 10**

"Oh Dragon that's-that's AMAZING!" Severus' arms wrapped tightly around his Godson. Maybe for once, there would be something to look forward to. Draco had found his mate and that meant that he'd make it. Maybe Severus would get to see Draco grow old with a possible child or two. Severus lit up at the thought, Draco would have beautiful children just as Draco was and is. Oh Dear Lord _please _do not allow them to act as Draco did when he was a child....he was an annoying brat who could get away with murder if he smiled. On second thought Severus looked forward to seeing Draco try and deal with the terror he was. Before Severus even noticed he was laughing out loud he noticed something else, when he looked at Draco's face it was obvious that what Severus had hoped for wouldn't come easy.

"Severus, it's Harry..." Snape just stared at him, what was Harry? Was he talking about Potter? Seeing his godfathers confusion Draco took a breath, the next sentence he would say would kill Severus but Draco had to do it, "Harry Potter...he's my-". Draco didn't even get to finish his sentence before the man burst into tears.

Severus had always been a proud man. Years of preforming as a man with no soul,or sense of emotion, had caused the performance to become some what real. But in that instant everything Severus had built up broke down and the tears followed steadily down the mans hollowed cheeks. He felt as two arms wrapped themselves around his form. "Sevvy-" Draco hadn't called him that since he was five or six, even in the depths of emotion it still cause Severus to smile, "...please don't cry. I-I-" it was clear to Severus that Draco was now crying as the boys voice cracked and the hot tears splashed onto the back of Severus' neck. "Dragon I **can not** lose you" Severus was surprised that his voice didn't break as he spoke as his body wrenched with tears. "You won't Sevvy...".

Severus and Draco just sat there sobbing, as Draco's tears died out a peaceful melody rang out into Severus' ear. Draco had began humming the familiar tune of the Dragon's lullaby. It was a song that Severus often sang to Draco when he was smaller. Severus remembered holding the bruised little boy, though Draco would never tell him were he had gotten the bruises from, Severus had always had a hunch he knew. But he knew confronting it before Draco was ready would only end with him losing everything.

_Severus sat in front of the crackling fireplace. It's warmth a fierce contradiction to the bitter winter air. The students of Hogwarts had made his day particularly hard today. Over the weekend Michael Perry from Ravenclaw's parents had been killed in a deatheater attack. So of course the students had taken their frustrations out on the only 'deatheater' they could find. Him. Of course Severus would prefer if he hadn't been the one to be attacked in the corridors or be the target of the insults and whispers from the students, but in the end it was a role Severus had agreed to, albeit not for as long as it had lasted but the kids needed someone to hate and that someone was Severus._

_Leaning back in his chair he allowed himself to get lost in the tale of Romeo and Juliet, it had been his best friend Lily's book and one of the many possessions of hers he now had. It had been 5 years since her passing but it still felt like only yesterday. "I'll look to like if looking liking move-" Severus was interrupted by a small 'pop',looking up Severus saw a small form curled up shivering on the floor. Snape stared at the form for a moment, getting into the school through magic was impossible, yet here was a small child and the only conclusion Snape could come to was that the child was just so small and frightened that the schools shield had just 'let' him slip through._

_It was in that moment that Severus snapped out of his daze, realising exactly what was in front of him, a small,scared and injured child. Standing up from his chair he rushed toward the small child. To his horror Snape saw who it was, Draco, his little Draco was crying rivers and his small fists were scrunched up near his head in an attempt to protect him. "Draco?" the small boys eyes snapped open his big mercury eyes searching for him. Almost instantly the boy sprung up his arms wrapping tightly around his Godfathers neck. "Unca Sevvy!" The small boy buried his face into the crook of his neck._

_"Draco what happened?" all Severus got was a muffled response that sounded something like 'I dont wanna talk about it. I was stupid and fell'. He picked up the small child and carried him to his bed. Sitting down beside the little boy and tucked the blankets around the boys small body. The boy intsently curled up onto his Godfathers lap , his small fist clutched Snapes robes and he stroked the boys platnium desperatly to sooth the child and stop his tears._

_"Shh...Draco,shhh" the boy became quite as Severus began to hum a lullaby that his mother had sang to him when he had been afraid as a child. _

_"Hush my dear love, no need to cry, the Dragons are flying, flames lighting the sky. _

_But they're only talking no need to feel scared. _

_Each flame means 'I love you and I'll always be there', _

_so close your small eyes, rest your sweet head._

_Let the Dragons Lullaby put you to bed..."_

_Severus heard the soft and shallow breathing of Draco, telling Severus that the child was asleep. Not daring to move Severus simply closed his eyes as he was. "Night Dragon" and just as he drifted off he heard the quietest whisper,so quite, it could have been mistaken as a rustling breeze._

_"Night Sevvy"._

God Draco had been through so much, he deserved to have the life he wanted and damn it if Severus had anything to do with it he would. Pulling away from his Godson Severus looked Draco in the eyes "Dragon we are going to get you that mate of yours even if I have to force Potter into it", Draco laughed causing Severus to smile to. "Don't worry Sev, I hope that won't be necessary". They sat in silence for a few moments until Draco's dream like voice broke it.

"Severus do you remember when I was young and even now how my mother always told me 'The one thing in life we must fight tooth and nail for is love. The second we make the decision to stop fighting--that's when we know we didn't deserve to have it'?" Severus nodded, Cissy had told him multipul times since he was young that he must fight for the one he loved, but he gave up a long time ago, he had never felt like he deserved him.

"Well Sev, I deserve him. After everything life has thrown at me I deserve every positive fuckin' thing this Veela shit throws at me".

"Yes, you do Draco. But the language was unnecessary" Severus said, lightly scolding Draco but it only caused the table to laugh and even Severus to smile.

"Well now that that's sorted, how about a nice cuppa tea? It's like medicine to for the soul which I think we all could use." Mrs. Granger said after the laughter died down only causing it to build up once more. "Oh God Mom you think tea is the medicine for everything!" Hermoine said but a small smile played on her lips.

"Well it is!"

**A/n: Okay I know my chapters are **_**really**_** short as of lately but school is getting in the way unfortunately. It's only a few more weeks until I'm off for two weeks so I'll have plenty of time to write...hopefully! Ha! And I know **_**everyone**_** (including myself) are getting anxious for Draco to get his ass on the way to Hogwarts. I could do a time jump but I always feel like I'm cheating and/or going to forget something interesting or important! But it's only a week or two till Hogwarts which means....around the end of the next chapter? will be time for Draco to confront his fears.... :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Shaz x x x**

**p.s. Hugs and Kisses from both Draco and Unca Sevvy, if any of you can see the clue dropped about Sev's love life... :)**

_Reviews = love they're kinda like medicine for the soul...like TEA! ha 3_


	11. Chapter 11

**TheSarcasticUchihaFan- **_hahaha! Well doctor(I shall reply to all your review by referring to you as Doctor now) I could see it too ha =P But you'll have to wait and see how things play out! 3 (huggssss from Draco)_

**rnl1993- **_You know what I like! So does Draco! I love the relationship between the two as well I think they're cute(especially in this chapter!)_

**conehito -**_ hahaha! Thank you for all your reviews! You know what you deserve a Hug from Draco just for being caring enough to write so many 0( ]0_

**littlesprout - ** _THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED what I had written! You got the exact line! Good job on focusing ha! I know Draco really just drops the bomb shells. But I gotta say Sevvys a trooper!(especially with you to help him out) 3_

- _ I've gotta say all the people who review seem to think as both 'Moine's mom and me. Tea makes the world seem better and warmer ( I write this drinking my tea, watching the rain outside and I couldn't be more content!) 3_

**Chapter 11**

Severus grip on Draco had been tight the entire way home; it was as though Severus believes that at any moment someone would come and snatch Draco away from him. Draco would have laughed at the mans actions if Draco had not felt the same nagging feeling in the back of his mind as well. Other than the exchange of 'Thank Yous's' from Severus and Draco the car ride had remained quite.

Marie had been right the soothing tea had caused them all to relax and Severus' gripped slowly loosened but his magic seemed to grow creating a feeling of safety around Draco that went un-noticed by the muggles in the room. Even now as Draco lay in bed long after his tearful departure from his Godfather he could still feel traces of his magic staying strong around him, no doubt one of them a tracking spell just in case. Draco felt as a small smile graced his lips, Severus could be quite the mother hen at times.

God, his life had become so much more _complicated_ in the past few months. First he found he was a Veela, then he had to find his mate, then he found said mate, said mate turns out to be none other than the Boy Who hated Malfoys. Of course it was discouraging but all of Draco's veela instincts were leaping for joy. He had found his mate and his mate a beautiful. Lying in bed Draco thought about his mate, even though it seemed clear that his 'family' had their doubts and Draco can't lie, he had them too but his mothers words rang through his head. He had to fight for his mate, what did he have to lose? If his mate said no he was dead...if he avoid trying he would feel dead. Draco had to try but the fear of rejection was slowly building-- that was until his mind began to form the picture of what he was willing to die for.

Draco saw the raven black hair, it looked so soft as though the locks would just slip through his fingers if he was to run his hands through it. He could feel his eyes wandering picture the piercing forest green eyes, they seemed magnified through the lens of his glasses. Draco just focused on the eyes of his love, at first his eyes seemed the solid forest green but if you cared enough to notice, which up until this point Draco had never cared to think about, you would see the flickers of Jade, emerald and the dark myrtle surrounding the pupil of his eyes, they truly were a beautiful sight. Next his gaze slid down the soft slope of his button nose, passing his slightly sun kissed high cheek bones to finally rest on his rose petel lips, so soft and delicate Draco wanted nothing more but to lean in and kiss them. And with that last thought Draco drifted into a peaceful dream.

Draco had fell asleep to the thought of his mate, dreamt in a peaceful sleep for the first time in years of his mate, he had awoken in hopes to see the very person who lifted his spirits lying in the bed next to him. But turning to his side Draco couldn't help but feel his heart drop when he saw nothing but air occupiying the space beside him. He had a feeling this day was going to be hard without his mate by his side, hell until he was on the Hogwarts express only feet away from his mate.

Draco lay in bed for about an hour or two until he became restless and pulled himself from his own mind and traipsed down the stairs. It wasn't until he reached the final steps of the stairs before he heard the heated fight sounding from the sittingroom.

"...Ronald WEASLEY CALM DOWN!" oh great that's what Draco needed the short tempered Weasley. He only hoped his temper wasn't directed toward him. "Calm down?! CALM DOWN! Hermoine you have a ferret git in your house! In the same fucking house! I'm sorry if I'm not jumping for joy here!" Draco felt a rush of fear wash over him at the sound of Ron's angered tone, but it quickly vanished at the realisation that in all the years Ron had hated Draco he had done nothing to hurt him....that had not backfired onto himself. Draco took comfort of that. "Ronald Weasley you _will_ calm down or you will leave this house, I will not have you making him feel threatened! You can sit down and let me explain or you can leave and talk to me when you've decided weather or not you want to support me!" Draco couldn't help but feel a small smile spread across his face at the protective tone of Hermoine's like she would strike out at her boyfriend if he made so much as one false move toward Draco. " 'MOINE! You can't expect me to accept that Malfoy is good but that does not mean I don't still love you...it's just Malfoy is a prat! How can you forget all those times he call you a-well - you know! 'Moine I can't let that go, he is a prick to you, me, _Harry_, my family about 2/3 of the fucking Wizarding population!" Ron's voice had started off relatively calm but he had built himself back up into a rage. "Where is the prat?! I'm gonna get him the fuck out of this house" Draco didn't even have time think before the door swung open in front of him and he stood before the very tall, extremely angry Ronald Weasley.

"Don't get on your fecking high hipogriff Weasel, we only slept in the same bed once or twice" Draco brushed by the taller form, he felt as the arrogant shield he placed around him durning the school year and he felt as part of the self he had allowed to grow was quickly being pushed back in place by what he had taught himself to do in order to survive. "Draco, please!" Hermoine's reprimanding tone was laced with worry for the boy who had now firmly placed himself back into the roll he had been forced to play.

"I'd watch what you'd say Malfoy, your walking on a thin line" Draco watched as Ron's face changed to a dangerous shade of purple with his attempt to restrain himself. "Calm down Weasel, 'Moine is not my type lets just say I'm more partial to the players on...our team" Draco brushed off the invisible dirt from his shirt trying to avoid the boy now hovering. His tone was so condescending, arrogant and he wanted nothing more but to cry. He hated playing this part he felt so....wrong so fucking dirty. He didn't deserve the worried glances that Hermoine was shooting toward him.

They all stayed in silence for a few minutes until Ron was pulled back onto the couch by Hermoine. "Um...oh yeah" was the first thing said to break the silence. Draco could have laughed if he could let his guard down but he couldn't. God, he hated this so much he hated that he was causing the worry in 'Moine's gaze and how she flinched everytime Draco's cold and arrogant voice rang out. That's when Draco felt it drop the mask quickly fell and he felt himself shudder under the weight that had just been lifted, his head dropping into his hands and his shoulders sagging. "I-I'm sorry...Ron" Draco looked up from his hands, the edges of his vision blurring as the tears threatened to spill forward.

Ron felt as his face clearly fell, he had never seen Malfoy look so-- broken. The tears rimmed his eyes teetering on the edge of his water line a few making the jump before racing down his face and splashing to the floor, and Malfoy had apologized, the words 'I'm sorry' had fallen from his lips. Maybe Ron had gotten him wrong, or maybe the prat was just good at acting. "Um...it's okay?--But can someone explain what the hell is going on?"

Draco felt as he forced a weak smile of gratitude toward the red headed boy across from him before sitting back up, with a small sniffle. "Well Ron- can I call you ron I really hate calling you Weasel it was an unbelievably ludicrous name, but I really had no come back" Ron nodded and a small smirk covered his face. "Well Ron my home life is somewhat...strained. Let's just say as you have guessed by my father isn't quite the _loving_ character--- he is quite cruel at times" God that was an understatement but he hoped Ron would catch onto what he ment, "You see, I didn't grow up like you and certainly did not grow up as I showed everyone I did. I'm going to take a stab at this and say that your home was crazy, hectic,over crowed, warm, inviting....homey. My house on the other hand was large, empty, powered on fear and respect. In my house childhood was somewhat of a fantasy and affection were rare moments when my father was gone and my mother could be herself" Draco saw as Ron's eyes moved rapidly looking for any sign of lying but finding none his eyes became slightly saddened. "But that's not what we really have to talk about, you see I'm a Veela and I've recantly come into my inheritance. Once Veela's come into there inher-"

"I know I know Mal-Draco I do occasionally pay attention in Study of Magical Creatures, you need to find your mate...but why is this concerning us...I mean, no offence but that seems like a fairly random....Bloody hell it's not me is it?" It was almost comical they way his eyes seemed to pop out if his head and his jaw went slack. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Hermoine watched in awe as her new best friend's laughter rang into the air. It was odd in all the years that Hermoine had known Malfoy and in all the months she had known Draco she had never heard him laugh so openly. Up until this very point he could stifle his laugh or void himself of any emotion, quickly turning himself on auto pilot. But now Hermoine listened to the melodic laughter and the earth shattering smile that graced his slight features, it truly was beautiful.

"No. It's not you sorry Ron!" Draco said finally catching his breath. "Um...it's Harry" all traces of laughter that had previously fallen from his lips ceased to exist. Once more they all slipped into a silence though the nervous energy that radiated both from Draco and Hermoine buzzed around the room. Ron sat there taking in what the blond headed boy had just told him. Harry....his best mate Harry...as in Potter was Malyfoy's mate. But not like 'Hey mate how's it going', like ' Hey mate I love you like....love you'. Since when has Harry been gay? Why hadn't he told him, did he honestly not think Ron would be okay with that I mean, Harry knew Ron would I mean for God's sake Fred was gay and everyone had their doubts about Percy. "Harry's gay?" Was the first thing that came from Ron's mouth when he seemed to find his voice.

Draco felt as his heart seemed to drop to the pit of his stomach and filling with the flurrering wings of a million butterflies swipping along his insides. "Y-you mean he doesn't know yet?...God this was going to be far more difficult than I had hoped".

******

Well the day had been not quite as he had planned of course from the second he had woken up Draco knew that his day was not going to be what he wanted but he _did not_ think that it would go this way. His life with Harry was seeming more and more like fiction with all the information he gathered. Ron had stayed for dinner. He seemed far more comfortable around Draco by the end of the night but he could see the moments of doubts but at least he was giving him a chance, that's really all he could ask for.

But now Draco sat on his bed, the clock in the backgrounds tick becoming louder and louder in the growing silence. He had counted 7,200 ticks since Draco had excused himself from the discussions of their return to Hogwarts the following day. He couldn't think about that not now, for all Draco knew by this time tomorrow instead of the laughter emanating from his loved ones would be mournful tears. A soft knock sounded through the delicate silence, successfully breaking it and pulling Draco from his own thoughts. "Come in 'Moine" he turned his gaze from the window to face the girl who now walked over to him before taking a seat on the bed next to him. "Hey Dray, How are you holding up?" the girls voice was so concerning Draco couldn't help but smile and pull the girl into his arms. "I'm okay 'Moine just thinking about if things don't-" she cut him off before he could go any further "Please Dray don't start talking negatively things will work out" he voice sounded desperate, as though she too knew the chances were slim. "I know 'Moine, I know but _if_ things don't go well tomorrow I want you to know I care an awful lot for you and your family-", "Our family" she said a small smile painted her features even through the now steady flow of tears. " I care alot for you and _our_ family" he said, his voice showing more emotion then it ever had before. " 'Moine I want you to know that if it goes badly, there was nothing you could have done okay? Fate plays in odd ways, sometimes she can kind but sometimes he intentions can seem corrupted but cause a better purpose do you understand?" Hermoine let out a small sniffle but nodded none the less, before enveloping her 'big brother' into another hug.

They remained that way for a moment allowing one another to draw comfort. Eventually Hermoine pulled back with a slight sniffle and the dried tears leaving streaks on her otherwise flawless skin. "Um...well, remember when we were in Diagon Ally? Well I stumbled upon this book on Veela's that was quite interesting, I marked the pages on some interesting facts that relate to you in particular". Draco smiled, Hermoine ever so thoughtful...and always the book worm. She handed him the large, leather bound booked, before standing up and placing a soft kiss to the top of Draco's forehead, "Night Dray, I'll see you tomorrow". Draco smiled and watched as she left his room before falling back onto the bed.

He stared at the book beside him for a few moments before picking it up and opening it onto the first marked page. Turning onto his stomach Draco looked down at the aged page and began to read.

_....There are two main forms of Veela, the dominant and the submissive. Though not all Veela's fit into these to categories, these types of Veela are un-common and refered to as the "forem abeo" meaning the forever changing in Latin. These Veela's hold traits of both the dominant and the submissive, the traits in which they inherate vairy from Veela to Veela but the forem abeo's can be determined by their faint glow and their wings tend to be surround in pale blue feathers._

Well Draco wasn't that, he did not have a faint glow, nor did his wings have any trace of blue.

_**The Dominant**__... The dominant Veela tends to be short-tempered in any situation that involves his mate and often will attack before considering other options*. The dominant is often highly protective of their mate and has the power of persuasion* over them. Though rarely used, the power is used mainly in times of trouble where the mate has proven to be in danger. The dominant calls out a command to his submissive and the submissive feels compelled to follow. Though the power is strong, it can not be used to make the mate do something that the mate would not do on it's own accord (ie. though the dominant can persuade his mate to return to safety in order to protect them, the dominants persuasion can not be used to force them to commit an act such as murder against ther will)._

_The dominant can be determined by their tall, well built form and there wings of a solid colour that is of some importance to them. The large majority of Veela's fall under this category. _

_Note:__ All mates of dominants are of another race, ie. Wizard/Witch, Elven, ect._

_**The Submissive**__..... The submissive Veela is usual found in a bond of two of the same sex. As the Veela bond see's nothing but the soul of a person, sex does not often be regarded. In a relationship such as that one of the partners must take on the role of the submissive. The submissive is just as protective as the dominant Veela (this point is clear due to relationship between a submissive Veela and a dominant of different race, such as a Wizard. As the wizard will not feel the instinctual obligation to protect their mate). The submissive Veela holds some traits that differ from the mate of a dominant, since the dominant is of a different race, the dominant does not have the powers of the dominant Veela. Due to this the submissive Veela will follow any command of their dominant (but once more orders such as murder ect. can be broken by the submissive without any complications). Submissive feel large amounts of pain when breaking a command of their mate purposely*. In this way the role of the submissive is highly undesirable to many, but unlike the dominant the submissive Veela is capable of carrying a child*, this makes the relation between same sex mates this case the submissive will also form maternal instincts. As well as this some submissives holds the power of manipulation over the elements*._

_The submissive can be determined by their slight build, their hight tends to be smaller than the average male. As well as this unlike the dominants, the submissive's wings incorporates colours of importance for both them and their mate. The minority of Veela's fall into this category, it appears mainly in same sex relations._

_*traits often inherited by the forem abeos._

Draco read over the paragraphs again and again, great he was the fricken submissive of this relationship! 'What the perfect way to end this amazing day', he thought sarcastically. Even though Draco wasn't ecstatic about the news of him being the submissive, he couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at the fact he was capable of carrying a child, wow. With that final thought Draco closed the book and lay back in his bed, transfiguring his clothes into pajamas with the simple flick of his wrist. Draco closed his eyes and fell into a semi-blissful sleep, not before feeling his hand rest on his abdomen, "wow"....

****

The next morning could only be described as hectic. Marie had woken Draco at 5:00 am to get have a shower and come down for breakfast. By the time that was done they only had an hour to finish packing and drive to the train station. It was a flurry of running for Draco who had left his packing until the last moment. But he was down the stairs in time to leave, he placed his trunk in the boot of the car with Hermoines and they started the 30 minute drive to the station.

"Okay, now has everybody got what they need? Wands? Trunks?...um...BOOKS?!" Draco and Hermoine laughed as Marie ran through a mental list of things they could have forgotten while they just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes mom, can we please go to the platform now?" Hermoine said with a warm smile over her mothers actions. "Oh...I just can't believe I won't see either of you for...what....3 MONTHS?! Dear Lord it's much to long?!" the tears were now welling up in her eyes. "Oh my God mom, must we do this every year? Most parents stop this after 1st year" Hermoine said pulling her mom into a hug, "Love You Mom, I'll write soon okay?" Her mom gave a sniffled reply, pulling away to face Draco, her eyes welling up when she looked at him. Draco pulled the small woman into his arms though he was small, Marie was smaller her head reaching his shoulder. "Shh, it's gonna be okay Mom" Marie pulled back to look up at him. It took Draco a few seconds to realise exactly what he had done, "I-I'm s-" she cut him off pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "I know it will Dray" Once again she pulled back and kissed his cheek "Take care, son" Tony finally had the chance to say his goodbye to the boy, pulling him into a hug, "Will do dad".

Before Draco knew Hermoine was telling him that they had to go, walking toward the platform, Draco turned around once last time to see his 'family' for possibly the last time. He turned back around to face Hermoine, her eyes glistening with the unshead tears "You have to go first Dray...promise me something before you go" Draco nodded not trusting that his voice would be more than a broken whisper, "when you see me you will play your part to the full, you'll use the vial words you know hurt, you'll show nothing but that arrogant smirk and mask you've got because Draco...I know it's just roll that you'd rather not have,okay?" the unshead tears finally finding their way down her face. " 'Moine...I don't want to leave who I've become behind" he shook his head looking down at the girls small form. "You're not going to Dray, you're just keeping him low key, keeping him behind the mask....promise me you'll try Draco. I'm not losing you now okay?" Draco nodded, "Okay, be careful Dray and be the arrogant jerk I know you can" she said with a watery smile, before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Love you Draco", "Love you too 'Moine" Draco quickly pushed back any feelings that wished to surface, he felt as every trace of warmth left his body, he felt his heart breaking in hopes that one day he could leave it whole and he finally felt as his face became encased in the stone 'Malfoy Mask' he had learnt to wear long ago, before walking through the 'stone' wall to platform 9 and 3/4.

It wasn't long before Draco was met by Crabbe and Goyle. "Dray--" Crabbe's voice trailed off as he looked at one of his best friends. Looking at the stone expression and dull eyes both Crabbe and Goyle knew they wouldn't be taking to Dray for a while, no for now they would play their parts and he his. "Dray could you not wait two minutes before playing your part? We haven't seen you all summer" Goyle's voice almost seemed pleading as he spoke to the other Slytherin. Draco looked up at his friend and body guard, he said nothing but he knew that he could see the sympathy that he held in his eyes and with a sigh his two friends slipped into their roles they had been taught to play also.

There was alot of things people in the outside world had wrong about the three of them. Both Vincent and Greg were highly intellegent, deep, extremely skilled wizards and they took amazing care of Draco and one another. Unfortunatly for them their role was to play the dumb ass brutes who could barely preform common party tricks never mind full blown defensive skills. They both waited for Draco to tell them to do something, even though they knew Draco hated ordering them around, though Draco would never admit it he was slightly more submissive than he showed people, he was really quite shy. He shot them one last look of sympathy from his mercury eyes before changing them back to the emotionless void of silver. "What are you waiting for?...Me to owl you instructions? I swear sometimes I wonder how either of you function!" He said sweeping past the two taller boys into the train to their cabin before they picked up his trunk and following in behind him.

Draco lay down across the seat, allowing Greg and Vin to place his trunk over head. He had greeted his 'other friends' as he had come in and even after a few seconds he had grown tiered of Pansy voice as she demanded his attention, every so often Draco would bring his eyes to her giving her the attention she wanted but everytime he did he felt him reverting back to what he had been when he had been with her and would quickly look away. "Please Pansy...shut up I can barely hear my own thoughts" he finally said causing Crabbe and Goyle to laugh along with Blaise who received a hit from Pansy for his trouble. "Sorry Dray", "Do _not_ call me that" Draco snapped, he would not have her ruining the name of what people he held dearly called him. Finally Draco closed his eye, resting his head on his hands, "Any one who wakes me will be sorry, understood?" he heard the mumbled reply of 'yes' before relaxing his body. Blocking out the chatter around him Draco felt as his soul searched out for his mates, it found it quickly and Draco felt a wave of relief wash over him. Having his mate so close had Draco's heart racing and his stomach churning but in the good way...the way that told him he truly cared for the boy he was destined to love for the rest of his life. It was nice and with that Draco slipped into a semi- conscious state. Only one hour 30 minutes and 26 seconds until they would arrive at Hogwarts, which meant he would finally confront his fears in about 2 and a half hours.

**A/n: **_Woah! That has to be thee longest chapter I have written yet. I had so much to fit in and I've been sick for the past couple of days so I took that time to do this. I sat from 1p.m until 19:46. Writing this if that's not love...I dunno what it ha! 3 Well, I really hope you liked it! I promised Draco and Harry would meet soon and I'm delivering next chapter...could it be Draco's last? hahaha(I think we both know the answer to that...yes o_o ha I joke) _

_Thanks again,_

_Shaz x x x_

_Review please! Maybe it will put Draco in a better mood so Vin and Greg can have their best friend back?....have a heart! 3_


	12. Chapter 12

_ -_ Well wait no longer ;) Sorry for the long delay all explained in the A/n!

littlesprout - _Yes, Ron does indeed has a heart! Sorry I made you worry I had forgotten but I haven't ;)_

_04netgurl - _ Thanks! Sorry the update took so long!

xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx- _ I love that you love reading it! I hope you keep on reading!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry the majorities of my replies have "I'm sorry" in them! But I apprecitae that you care enough to review! 3 Huggsss from Draco!_

_**Chapter 12 **_

Draco's heart reached the speed of an olympic runner by the point that the Express began to slow down. The moment they arrived at Hogwarts he had exactly 1 hour and 15 minutes until he would meet his Fate. In that 1 hour and 15 minutes he would find out if the boy he felt such strong feelings for, held any for him. In one hour and fifteen minutes Draco would either be jumping for joy or falling to the ground as his heart torn to piece in the confines of his own chest.

"...I'm not waking him! Fuck off Pansy you do it! He'll be pissed" Draco tried not to smile instead he forced himself to stay still and hoped that his lips would not twitch and give him away, "Well, he'll be more pissed if he finds himself back in London, Blaise!". Draco had to say being the feared Prince of Slytherin could be quite amusing at times. The voices remained quite for a short time; just as Draco began to wonder wheather or not he should put them out of their misery, he felt a hand tentivly touch his arm. "Um. . . Draco?" Draco grunted before,snapping his eyes opening and narrowing them at a very scared Blaise Zambini. "You better have a good reason Zambini!" Draco almost winced at the acidic tone of his own voice. He almost felt pity as Blaise's hand jumped back as though it had been burned. "We're at Hogwarts?" it sounded more like a question then an actual fact, and Draco felt as an arragont smirk streached across his face. "Very well", he stood up, straightening his school robes before leaving the cart without a glance behind him, knowing well that his 'loyal' friends and trusted gaurds where following him him in tow.

Draco took in his surrondings for what felt like the first time all over again, "maybe it's because this could possibly be your last", the annoying voice in the back of his head decided to chime in, why did he have a feeling he would soon become well aquainted with this voice? But yes, he supposed it was right, this could be his last time walking through the giant gates before sitting into the carraige that would bring him up the majestic castle that had been his haven for the past 7 years. It it still looked as breathtaking as it had the first time he had seen it. The dark silloute of the building stood strong and solid against the array of different shades of blue and black that littered the night sky. The light's from the first years bobbing across the glass of the lake doubling themselves through reflection, while the candle lit windows of the school enticed him to enter. Yes, Draco was looking upon his home, it was here that Draco had been allowed to live and it only seemed fitting that it was here allowed to die.

The carriage jolted to a hault, Carbbe, who had remained realitivly quite the entire time, as had everyone else who had been in the cart with Draco, all watching as he got captivated in his surroundings, got out of the cart first grabbing some bags from the back holding place. Goyle grabbed Draco's and his from the holding compartment last, before quickly shrinking them to a fraction of their size and placing them into his pocket.

"Good idea Goyle, who knew ya' had any!" Blaise laughed before following suite. Goyle's eyes narrowed and his rosey cheeks deepened in colour, but it dissapeared as quickly as it came and he simply shrugged. Crabbe allowed Draco to walk in front of him and soon Goyle fell in step.

Draco's "friends" had continued to babbled about utter nonsense for the rest of the walk to the Grand Hall. Draco managed to block out the excessive ramblings of Pansy though it truely was amazing that any human could block out something of that pitch. He took in the halls, the cold,yet homey stone walls, lined with the ranting pictures of generations passed. The laughter of the students who impateintly waited for the feast to begin and the slight jump of the first years who had the pleasure of being greeted by the ever so pleasent Severus Snape. Draco found himself trying not to laugh, oh how Serverus found such enjoyment in scaring the students of these hallowed halls. It was such a contrast to his natural self.

Draco entered the Grand Hall, and sat in the middle of the long table surrounded by his fellow Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, neither of them knew what was going to happen tonight, in fact in only a mere few hours. Neither of them knew that Draco may not be returning to his quaters tonight but instead he maybe lying on the floor of an empty classroom feeling as his heart torn itself up from within the confinds of his chest. No, Draco didn't have the heart to tell them, but if all went well he would tell them everything, but best not worry them with out the need. No, he would wait.

The meal passed quickly, mainly consisting of cheers from the house tables as the new first years joined. Draco ate only a small amount instead just fiddling with the food on his plate. Crabbe looked at him worridly, often cocking his head, throwing him worried glances every now and again, but said nothing.

The clock chimmed indicating the end of the feast and the students were dismissed. Draco felt his stomach twist itself into knots. He had purposly ignore Harry for the night but now he had to face his demons. He excused himself from this friends throwing Vincent and Greg a quick smile before turning and leaving to face his fate.

Draco walked along the halls of the dungeon he really hoped he'd find them soon. He had left his friends about 40 minutes ago and now he was just wandering around the corridors. Damn him and Hermoine should have chosen a room earlier!

Draco sighed and had seriously begun to question weather or not to leave, when her heard Hermoine's voice bringing his attention to the classroom furtherest from him. He felt his face light when he saw her but it quickly fell when it was only met by a weak smile. He rushed quickly to the door and walked meekly inside. He watched as Harry converesed with Ron, using his hand animatedly as he talked. Ron passed some comment and Harry laughed, his eyes sparkling with joy. He truely was a sight to see.

Hermoine cleared her throat breaking Draco from his staring to snap his attention to her. Harry flashed a smile towards Hermoine but it quickly dropped the second that he was Draco was close behind.

Draco watched as Harry's eye quickly darkened with prue hate as his gaze settled on him. Draco paniced and his eyes quickly dropped to the floor. The room fell silent, everyone waiting for Harry to make the first move. Draco nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. Draco briefly woundered if this is how men waiting to be exicuted felt, the dread settling in the pits of their stomachs as it churned in an attepmt to escape the uncomfortable feeling even just for a moment. It was terrifying and there was nothing Draco could do but wait.

Finally the silence was broken by the cold, hard voice of Harry ripping through the tense air, " 'Moine! You realise that you have snivilling snake with you right?". Hermoine sighed walking toward Harry bekoning Draco to follow. "Yes, Harry. You see there is something that you have to understand, but you have to promise you'll listen and trust me when I tell you it's the truth. Okay?", Harry nodded telling Hermoine he'd listen. Hermoine began to explain everything, how Dumbledore had brought him to her house to escape his...hard home-life, how he truely belonged to the light as did his mother and Snape. Hermoine began to talk of how Draco was part Veela and how Harry was his dominant mate and what that inovled, every so often stopping to check Harry's reaction, which remained void of any emoition other than interest and slight disbeilef.

Hermoine finished the story with a tiered sigh. The room quickly slipped back into silence as everyone once more wait for Harry's reaction to show. Draco continued to stare at the ground, he was quite amazed that he had never truely thought about how much history these paved stones held. Once upon a time one of the greats had walked acrossed this very spot, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helega Hufflepuff possibly even Rowena Ravenclaw had been in the same exact spot where Draco now stood, awaiting his fate.

"Is that true Malfoy, everything Hermoine has told me?", Draco nodded not daring to look up from the floor in fear of seeing the rejection in the other boys eyes. He heard the heavy padding of Harry moving from his spot and he listened as the footsteps moved in his direction.

He felt as a hand softly grasped his chin, moving it upward so that Draco looked up to lock gazes with warm emeraled eyes. Draco gasped at the affectionite jesture. "Why?," Harry's voice was barely a whisper his lips so closed to Draco's he could feel his breath ghost over his skin, Draco felt his breath catch in his throat and he wanted nothing more but to lean in and... Suddenly Draco felt a sharp pain shoot through his abdoman making him crumble to his knees. " Why would make up this much shit Malfoy? What are you up to?" Harry's angered tone reached him from his current position on the floor. "I-I didn't.." Draco could hardly talk as he bent over double trying desperatly to get the air back into his lungs.

"HARRY! Draco didn't make any of this up! Don't you trust Dubledore do you honestly think Draco would be able to fool him with a story?" Hermoine moved, standing between Harry and the now weakened boy. Harry quickly moved, circling Draco as he continued to pull the air into his lungs. "Well there is only one way to test weather or not the story is...true" Draco looked up from where he was and saw as a slight sadistic smile played on the boys features. Ron saw it too, "C'mon now mate now lets think about things before we act-", "No" was the only words that left Harry's mouth, but that one word held alot of power. Hermoine screamed, quickly moving toward Draco as he quickly fell to his side the air he had just collected came back out of him in gasps.

His heart began to race and he felt as his breaths left his body in pants, wheezing coughs pushing there way up his throat and passed his lips. He felt as his body began to shake and the tears sprung to his eyes, he was really going to die and at the hands of the person who was supposedly destined to protect him. "HARRY! STOP IT! You're killing him!" Hermoine cried,looking up from beside the boy who was slowly loosing his life.

"Mate you gotta know that he wasn't lying,look at him...he's dying". Draco felt as the edges of his vision began to blur the voices surrounding him begining to garrgal as though they had been submerged in water but suddenly to stopped. His vision began to clear, the voice became clearer, his heart began to slow and finally he felt as the sweet air began to flood his lungs. Hermoine sniffled beside him and he moved his had weakly to grasp hers, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile that he was okay. He felt as a form stood over him, the looming shadow draping him in the darkness and a cold chill ran all the way down to the base of his spine. He looked meekly up to see Harry crouch down beside him. "So, you have to do as I say hmm,Malfoy?" Draco nodded silent, he can't say he liked the tone of Harry's voice. There was something very different to it than what it sounded like in his memories. It was darker but there was something else in it too, but it was surpressed and harder to grasp but there was deffinatly something there.

"Good!...Stay away from me Malfoy I don't want to see you, hear you, I don't even want to have a feeling that your in the same room as me,clear?" Draco nodded again. Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boys forehead before snapping back up looking a bit taken a back by his own actions. Quickly looking around he checked to see that neither Ron nor Hermoine saw the quick affectionate jeasture that had appeared out of no where, but Hermoine's head was buried in Ron's chest and Ron was too busy trying to comfort her to notice anything else.

Harry gracefully rose to his feet and suddenly the darkness that had just overcome the boy slipped away. "Sorry 'Moine I didn't mean to scare you. Mate you know I would never try to upset her, it was just a...shock I guess" and with that he left.

Draco stayed where he was. He wasn't sure how he was to react, he knew that his life was about to get far more compliacted than it had been previously.

**A/n:** **Hey everyone! Yes I'm still alive. I unfortunatly have some pretty important exams going on right now and for the next three weeks I'm going to have a limited amount of time to work on the story but I knew I had to get somthing out there! I know it's kinda...blah! But I tried hard to get something out which isn't easy with these exams breathing down my neck! I'm really sorry buy I'll have break of a couple of days in about a week so I'll work hard to get through as much as I can. I have some really sweet moments coming up and some more drama for our poor Draco to endure but none the less it has yet to be put to paper!**

**Love you all,**

**Shaz x x x**

_**Don't forget to give Draco some love! x x x**_


	13. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT...I guess**

Hey guys,

I know it's been wayyyyyy to long since I've actually updated and I doubt very many of you are still hoping for a next chapter, but I'm actually working on writing down the next one now. :) I've just been so busy and whenever I got the chance to write I was working on my own stuff! :L But be assured the next chapter will be up by Monday...or at least, that's the hopes. Though I doubt very many will remember to check on this story considering how long it's been since my last update.

Anyway, thought I'd share!

Love,

Shaz xxx


	14. Chapter 13! FINALLY!

_I was nervous to start writing this again but after a really nice message I felt like it was something I just had to jump head first into and hope for the best so...I did and here's Chapter 13...ENJOY :D_

**Chapter 13**

Weeks had pasted since Harry had felt the presence of Malfoy anywhere on the grounds of the school. His face was never seen amongst the crowds of the Great Hall; The usual cowering first years in fear of the infamous Prince of Slytherin had been non-existent so far this year and a lone seat in their potions class had been left unoccupied. All seemed peaceful in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Harry, even Severus Snape had seemed too worn out and haggard to even pick on him. Yes, things had been going well in the world of one Harry James Potter...

"Draco, mate, please! You have to come down to get something, or at least let us bring something back for you that you'll eat?", it had been weeks since Draco Malfoy had left the confines of his Slytherin dorm and even longer since he had able to eat a meal and hold it down and Vincent's worry was growing rapidly. "CRABBE I HAVE TOLD YOU ON MORE THAN ONE OCCASSION THAT, I-AM-NOT-HUNGERY! IF YOU ASK ONCE MORE YOU WILL REGRET IT, DON'T FORGET WHERE YOUR LOYALTY LIES...it can be very dangerous if one of us were to slip up and the truth to be revealed" the last part was for Vincent's ears only and Draco watched as the words cut him and Vincent's coiled back from the threat.

Draco's moods had become erratic and his temperament was volatile. One wrong move and Draco could easily destroy the lives of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and they had nothing to defend themselves. They held no dark secrets that could force Draco into keeping them safe because Draco had nothing to lose, nothing but a life that was filled with no more than pain and abuse...and that life was fading all too quickly.

Crabbe grew silent and he and Draco's eyes locked in a fierce stare, Greg looked between the two neither one wanting to back down but eventually Vincent knew best and quickly dropped his gaze allowing Draco to win.

"Fine..." Vincent admitted in defeat before leaving the room. Greg lingered for a moment his mouth opening and closing like a fish before he decided against saying another word and followed Vincent's steps closing the door to Draco's room.

Draco lay in his bed for a little while longer, finally allowing his guilt over his sudden outburst toward his friend consume him. These days had been far from easy on him. He was on a constant self deprecating path and his will for life that had been created over his summer with the Grangers had quickly broken down. He felt any self worth that he had collected, slowly seep from each pore and his pain was as though each scar that tainted his body had been ripped open simultaneously and he could do nothing but allow that process repeat itself over and over again, the pain just as red hot as it had been as the first moment they had been created.

Draco didn't know how much time had passed since breakfast but none of his dorm mates had come by and the sun had raised quite a bit and had now taken to glare directly into his eye.

A sharp knock sounded on his door and for a moment Draco contemplated on weather or not to make the trek from his bed to the door but when the knock sounded once more with far more force, he decided he may as well find out who wanted to see him so badly.

His heart picked up speed as it's need for that want to be from his mate, and as hard as he tried, his head could do nothing to obliterate his hearts foolish thoughts. Tried as Draco did to steel himself from the inevitable hurt that would emerge when he opened the door to reveal anyone but Harry, his heart still ached when he say Snape there instead.

The energy Draco had found to move left his body with gusto after his hearts sudden disappointment and he tried to make it to his bed before his legs would give way. He made it to the edge of it before his knees began to buckle and hit the floor. He gave himself a minute to take a steadying breath before trying to move again, not allowing himself to have the embarrassment of the whole situation take over him. After all, Severus had seen him in worse condition.

Severus stood in the doorway of his Godson's room looking as he pulled himself upright and slowly shifted himself to sit on his bed. Severus had seen his godson beaten and broken on more than one occasion and he had been sure that he'd seen the worst, but this different. His body showed no lacerations or bruising, nothing Severus could heal. Instead the boy was thin, he cheek bones stuck out more from his face than they had since he had last seen him. His frame tremble despite the layers of clothing Draco had put on, which lead Snape to think that maybe it just trembled because it was growing to weak to support the little weight that was on his bones. Draco's once alabaster skin was now dull and grey. He was simply a shadow of the boy who he had seen bloom over the summer and Severus couldn't deny that the hope he had allowed himself that Draco was finally in luck had been cruelly dashed by Harry Potter.

"How long has it been?" Severus asked finally moving into the room and sitting beside his godson on the bed. "What? Since Potter has confined me to this god forsaken room? About 2 weeks? Give or take a day or two. Or since I've eaten? It's hard to tell but after failing to keep down any food I offered my body I gave up about 3 days ago? Once again, give or take a day or so." Draco allowed some of his anger to well up over the situation he found himself in and how once more it was something that Draco could not get himself out of.

Severus sighed, taking out his wand he cast a few diagnostic spells in an attempt give give some relief to the blonde. They did very little but confirm the obvious that his body was malnourished and his stomach discomfort, but they made Severus feel as though he was doing _something_. "Well, I'll just go down to my quarters to get you a potion for your stomach that should help and a dreamless sleep potion... that should help" the last part was said almost more to Snape in an attempt to comfort himself. "Thanks Sevvy, I'm sure it will" Draco gave a small smile though he knew that the potions would have little or no effect, but it seemed to put Severus more at ease.

Severus stood, but not before placing a affectionate kiss on his Godsons forehead and ruffling his hair, which, Snape noticed, need to be washed and then left the room. Draco lay back on bed and after his adventure of leaving it, he fell into a restless sleep.

When he woke Draco found the potions had been left on his locker with a note. Picking it up Draco felt as traces of magic began to flow and the words on the page began to form. Trust Severus to enchant a simple note!

_Dragon,_

_I didn't want to wake you because you needed the sleep. I've left a dreamless sleep potion that you will take before you lie down to sleep. There's also a Stomach Settle potion and a Pain Diminish that will hopefully mean you can at least help yourself to a nice meal and a possible walk around the grounds._

_Hope these help,_

_Love,_

_Sevvy._

_P.s. If you do decided to go out please bring either Vincent or Gregory with you._

Draco smiled at the note before placing it back down on the locker and grabbing the purple vial labelled "Stomach Settle" and downed it's contents, he had learned long ago that if you drink it quickly you never really tasted it. He waited a moment for the contents to settle and begin to work. His stomach had seemed to find some peace with itself. Next Draco picked up the "Pain Diminish" and knocked that back as well. Again Draco waited for the potion to being to work. Draco hadn't been to hopeful on the success of the potions but they seemed to be working. He still felt waves of pain but now they seemed more like caresses compared to what they had been and his stomach churned with hunger, no longer experiencing the need to vomit.

Draco almost allowed himself to smile. Almost. Until his brain reminded him this was only temporary.

Standing on shaky legs Draco took a few wayward steps before he started to remember exactly how the processes of walking really worked. Draco's stomach let out another growl, letting Draco know of it's want to be fed clearly known. Smirking Draco supposed his first trip would be to the kitchens, hopefully he could convince a house elf to make him some soup...and maybe a fresh roll.

Draco couldn't deny that he was somewhat ecstatic when he had managed to get the soup and bread roll he had wanted but the fact that he had got to enjoy every lip smacking and hold it down. The positive effects didn't stop with that, Draco's steps also seemed to become more steady and everything seemed slightly less ominous as Draco made his way back to the Slytherin dorms.

It didn't take Draco long to realise that in his contented haze he had began to wonder off his initial course and found himself climbing staircase upon staircase until eventually he reached the astronomy tower. Walking over to one of the tall yet narrow windows Draco gazed out at the night skies. The evening was fading from a strange purple to a blue so dark it could almost be black and thousand of bright stars shone happily along side a florescent. There were so many Draco almost felt insignificant, he supposed on a larger scale, he was but in the small universe of friends family and enemy he meant something. It made Draco think though.

He wondered if stars of the night sky ever found themselves jealous of the sun, as ridiculous as it may sound it still baffled him. Surely they must. The sun was a huge star, one that literally could dictate the life and death of millions. "Like Harry", his mind threw in. Yes, he supposed quite like Harry. The sun was held on such a pedestal by the people of earth for so long, same as Wizarding World and Harry, and the sun tries it's best to shine bright for as long as it can and then sinks only to shine somewhere else while the stars come out. But, by the time the stars are at there brightest most have gone to bed and there is barely anyone to see them, but they have each other to talk to and with so many of them and the moon they never have to exhaust themselves. The sun, however, has no one...maybe he in fact was the jealous one...

He was alone.

Draco didn't get to think to much on that because with the sound of heavy footstep he realised, he, was not. He knew it was way past curfew and he really could not afford to get caught so he quickly slip behind a pile of boxes containing old equipment and hunched down between them and the wall.

There was a good amount of room behind there and enough gaps in the half hazard construction to allow him some view of the room, but not allow them to see him. So Draco could safely tell when the unexpected visitors had left.

" Hermoine for the _last time_, no. I have not seen, or heard from Malfoy since I told him too stay away from me!" The dark haired boy looked angry even in the dim light and it didn't take long for the words to sink into his mind and took an even shorter amount of time for his body to catch up.

Draco wasn't sure how else to explain it other than it was like a powerful electric shock. His muscles tensed to the point where they felt locked in place and his bones pained him with dull pulses. It took almost all of his energy to stop a scream from ripping through him and instead feeling as an almost inaudible gasp escaped instead. Panicked that they may have heard Draco's eyes darted quickly back to the room, but neither of them seemed to have noticed. However, Draco didn't know how long he could stop himself from crying out, when the pain of disobeying his mate was still tearing through him. Instead of focusing on the pain ,Draco decided to try focus on the conversation instead.

"Harry, please, you have to understand how ridiculous you are acting! Draco isn't trying to manipulate you, or trick you! He really is your mate and he didn't get any more of a choice in the matter as you have!" Hermoine's words seemed to do nothing to the Boy Who Lived but anger him. "But I _do_ have a choice Hermione!" Draco's heart clenched. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" Now, it seemed it was Hermoine's turn to get angry.

" 'Moine, I don't mean it like- UGH! I don't know what I mean," Harry's voice dripped of frustration and he walked over to the window and place his hands on it's sill and dipped his head, " 'Moine, it's just too much for me to handle right now... I mean everything is getting worse with Voldemort, his attacks are more frequent and brutal and I have to deal with that. For 6 years I've been fighting this never ending battle, that just gets more and more difficult and now... Now, Malfoy, my school rival, death-eater in training and son to one of Voldemort's most loyal of followers, the one bad guy I could understand and predict...turns out to be a good guy? On top of that he's some sort of magical creature who's bound to me? How am I supposed to do this? Tell me that much Hermione? Tell me how to kill Voldemort and wrap my head around how much more of life fucking me around I can take! Because no one ever asks! Not Dumbledore, not the Order, not even you or Ron asks me if I can take another hurdle life decides to throw in my way you all just expect me to jump it and never fall. Well, I'm tiered Hermoine. I don't want to be the Boy Who Lived any more ... I never did! I just want to be Harry Potter the Boy who gets a life like every other..." Harry sighed and Draco watched as silver flew through the air glinting on it's way before it hit the sill. A tear drop...just one.

"Harry..." Draco had almost forgotten Hermione was there, "you can't just say you've given up. We know you can do-" Now Harry moved. He stood up straight and his glasses shone with the reflection of the moonlight and his expression was harsh, but as quick as his reaction had come, it went. He slouched back into his normal posture with a sigh "Never mind Hermione..."

"No, Harry I'm not dismissing what you said I just- " she tried desperately to explain that she just believed in him even if he didn't and she was sorry if that came off like they didn't realise the pressure, but he just cut her off. "It's fine 'Mione...really. I understand" he gave her a slight smile and she returned it. "Come on, we should probably get back to the common room before someone notices" and with that Harry pulled out his Invisibility cloak that was tucked into his back pocket and gave Hermione's hand a slight and reassuring squeeze before draping the cloak over them.

Draco waited for the sound of footsteps to fade, and then waited for the pain to disappear completely before he even tried to move and even then all he did was pull his knees up to his chest. God poor Harry, Draco hadn't even considered how much more this added to the complicated mess that was Harry Potter's life, he had only worried about himself. Draco was nothing more than another thing to pain and torture Potter. No. Draco refused to be! Draco would steer clear of Harry, he would wait until Hermione talked Harry into lifting his order that basically confined him to the Slytherin common room and then Draco would act as he always did except he would no longer target Potter. He wouldn't not mention him, play tricks on him, in fact he would do his best to act as though Harry was not even in the same place as him. He would ensure that he would stay clear of Potter's life. Being in classes with him and brief brushes against him in crowed hallways on a near daily basis should be enough to sustain the bond for a while and hopefully before it gets to need more, Harry will have defeated the Dark Lord and everything would be less of a burden and maybe he could consider a life with Draco. Yes, that was all Draco needed to do. He refused to treat Potter as the sun. No Potter would not have to feel alone or the pressure everyone needing him...at least not from Draco anyway and once the Dark Lord was gone everything would be perfect and with that though Draco drifted off to sleep.

_A/N : So...I hope it was okay! :3 I worked long and hard on this chapter to try and make up for my terrible lack of updates, so hopefully you guys will have something good to say? Anyway..._

_Talk to yah!_

_Shaz x x x_


End file.
